A Tokyo Teddy Bear
by TheExplodingPriest
Summary: Young musician, Nico Di Angelo is extremely cocky when it comes to his success. He loves nothing more than going on stage and hearing the screaming fans, while he sings his heart it to the tune of a million dollars. On top of being a demigod, things grow hazy as the line between reality and fiction slowly fade before his eyes. Like the flow of water through his open fingers.
1. The Dilly Dally Pertinence

**Ah...Bear with me here, please. I was...angry, and sad, so I started listening to my favorite son lately, it seems, 'In like Flynn' Inthink it's called. And for a second, Nico Di Angelo's face flashed in my mind. The old Nico. And so, this was kind of born.**

**Yeah, I'm a horrible writer...Don't review splinting out spelling errors, I understand the English language better than most, but my iPod seems to dislike that fact and change words. I do the best I can manually checking everything when I put it out lately, so unless there is some absolutely disgustingly horrid jumble of letters that no one can understand, then you may alert me. Otherwise, shut up about it and give me a decent review that may or may not give me a little insight into what you, the reader, sees Of me, and my possible career as a writer.**

* * *

"Mr. Di Angelo-!" A voice called, unrefuseably angry with me. Why, did the agents, stage crew, or the music video director always manage to find something that Indid that may not have been exactly propper? Didn't I sweep those under the rug and manage to keep them there rather effectively?

"Mr. Di Angelo!" My agent's panicked voice shrieked again, it what may have been absolute terror for my life. It's sad when your emotionless rat-Ehem, 'Agent' cares more for your own continuation of living than you do. though, it makes sense. They get money from me being alive, I get...Well, some money, but I don't need money when Im dead. And due to all the security that surrounds me every where I go, it's left me completely and utterly isolated.

In my dressing room, where I had so cleverly hidden myself, there was a vanity. Which I sat in front of. The mirror was large, and had old photographs pinned to the wood around it. The wood itself was painted a glossy black, the same color as my rather messy hair. Or the old, not vey large dog that lay like a rug on the wooded floor.

In fact, I called him Rug. He looked mangy, though that was only because he was stubborn, like I was, when it care to his hair And had not stayed still long enough for it to be cut. He was not very large, his head only coming up to my knee. I was not very large either, though the dog still outweighed me with his slightly bulging, furry stomach.

He lay, asleep, at my feet as the agent from hell stormed in. Her hair was a mess, glasses slightly askew, and her hazel eyes were wild. It didn't look good on her.

"Mr. Di Angelo! What are you doing-?! It's nearly twenty minutes to show time and you're not even dressed!" She breathed heavily. Her words still managed to come out in a long, panicked string, however.

"Breathing. Metabolizing glucose. Producing thirty thousand new cells, going over the shet music and allowing my oh-so-large-and-wonderful brain memorize it because of all the metabolizing of glucose I have just done." I replied with a smarting edge to my voice. I rarely spoke to most people normally. I usually didnt feel like it, because no matter what they say about me being 'Just a normal teenager' I was angry. And I definitely didn't like my agent very much. She was a nice lady. But she tried to keep tabs on my at all times, and I'm not a particularly big fan of, 'monitor his every move'. I like to have breathing room.

Rug looked up dazedly through his one good eye. The left had cataracts had enough to leave him nearly blind. His grey whiskers tickled my hands I reached down to pat his head.

The woman, no longer panting, had managed to compose herself just a little bit more.

"Mr. Di Angelo, you have less than twenty minutes to dress, get hair and makeup, which takes an hour usually, And manage to review everything before you go on stage. We do not have time to dilly-dally." Huh. Dilly-dally. Every day she has a new word for my procrastination.

"I wasn't dilly-dallying! I was doing one of those things, reviewing a song sheet. See?" I replied as Inheld it up proudly. I was dyslexic, so one or two words were spelled oddly, but it was easy to tell which I meant. And what was worse, on top of being dyslexic, I was left handed. So, were my wrist and arm had rubbed the paper, as well as the odd forming of some of the letters so they were comfortable for my wrist to write, half of it was decently smudged. The band and producers were relatively familiar with this fact, so none seemed to mind any more.

My tutors didnt actually mind that I turned the notebook around and worked right to left in it, BT in school, the teachers had. They often made me redo all my assignments multiple times using the 'correct' side of the paper. Doing this nearly caused a horrid carpal tunnel in my left hand from struggling to write in a way that everything was neat, orderly, leaning the correct way and decently legible. It was hell on my whole arm.

My agent didnt seem amused. Whil I had gone off on my mental banter, she'd been critisising my procrastination.

"-death of me! Mr. Di Angelo, please." She begged. I sighed and stood up, begrudgingly following the woman.

The slightly messy song sheet was still held in my hand. The skull ring I wore on my left ring finger glinted slightly in the light. The whole backstage area was bustling. I was ushered quickly towards makeup, which was set up in the wardrobe department, she to the artist being unable to enter my dressing room previously.

A rather flamboyant, young blonde man, in his early twenties was nearly having a panick attack. He looked urgently through the racks of outfits I'd approved, with much hassle. I was rather picky at times about what I wore.

The man looked back at me and hissed. I snickered. Felix was not someone you wanted to upset. He was rather sweet usually, but when hard pressed he seemed about five centimeters away from ripping your eyes right out of the sockets with his bare hands.

The hand was there, too. They looked annoyed as well. They knew me well enough, however, to have expected this. At least,'I hope they did. Ever since I began recording, they'd been the hand we used for backing tracks and touring, and now we were pretty much an act all together. The spotlight wasn't just on me.

i especially like the drummer, Thoigh. She was a sweet, petite girl. About sixteen years of age. Her name was Halston, and she had a fiery temper. We got along well enough.

The bass, and lead guitarist were just as great, Thoigh. But Joel, less guitarist, was too serious. He was myage, fourteen, several inches taller and be after as if he were an adult already. He seemed like a bit of a buzz kill, at times.

Lastly, there was Micheal, whom played bass. He was hyperactive, energetic and unafraid of taking risks. I liked him. We got along well, and for what it was worth, for into quite a lot of trouble. He was one year older than I was; at fifteen. He had short, spikey blonde hair. He and Joel seemed ether close when I first met the group. Joel is still the ringleader, no matter what the record company says. One look in his ebony eyes, and your mouth goes dry. His chocolate brown face is always contorted into a serious frown.

I sighed. It was all a blue of colored light and sound as I was dressed in something a little more, 'form fitting' my agent said. I merely rolled my eyes and examined myself in the mirror. Everything was ready. I wanted to stall just a little bit longer, but no one was havig it. With rough hands, I was dragged out towards where I would come up through the stage. I could hear people already. It made my heart race, and my face flush with excitement. My hands shook as I grasped at the chains hanging from a beltI wore around my hips.

"Show time.."

* * *

**Aiyah! this didnt turn out as expected. I got a tad but carried away, and I had to remind myself this wasn't a one shot. This gets to be a fic in itself.**

**Im still developing everything, but I like the idea of Nico as a cebrity. It opens a lot of doors, I guess. All that take gets to go to his head a little bit. And besides, Inwas a little hesitant, but I needed a reason to write some more fix music.**

**I doubt she's reading this right now, But Mao-sama, your symphony is almost complete.**

**Review, if you want. Tell me what you think. And I'm open to any plot ideas, I'd you have any. I may incorporate them into this little fetus right here.**


	2. The Fanboy Fluctuation

**Holy shit. I got positive feedback. Hot diggity! As for the request from a Guest user, yeah. I was planning for there to be some Perico. I can't writea Nico Di Angelo fix without there being some Perico up in there. So, to answer that; there will most Defrinetely he some. Because I don't see him with any female characters, relly. Either of them.**

**Ehem. Anyway.**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who will review in the future. Thanks in advance to those future reviewers for your support, and those whom already reviewed, I am very grateful.**

**Ah. I oughta get to the story, shouldn't I?**

* * *

The building was loud. A screaming crowd filled my ears, making them pound. Even standing outside the building was insane. I could hear music pounding already, but none of the voice all five thousand of us inside and out had come to see. My girlfriend, Annabeth, stood beside me. She was a very big fan of this particular starlette. I say starlette, because he was still quite young.

The musical icon was about three years younger than myself. He had a baby face, that made him look even younger than he already was. He was undoubtedly cute, like a small fuzzy animal. If animals sang. Thoigh, I assume they would. At least in their heads. I can imagine that the sauirrle scurrying about to my left is singing in its head right this moment. Not sure of what, but he/she/it may very well be the Frank Sinatra of the animal kingdom.

Annabeth nudged me. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. It sounds like it's starting- come on! Lets go, it's bad enough we got here late and problably lost our spot." She stated and tugged my arm firmly. I shrugged and followed the blonde obediently.

Her golden curls bounced about her shoulders freely. My mind wouldn't focus on them, however, as the bright lights of the filled pavilion flooded my vision. They were in all shades, ranging from violet to canary yellow, and all pointed to one spot on the stage. I squinted to see it. The big screen behind it showed nothin more than a microphone stand at center stage. It was like a lonely little twit in the ground, trying to become a tree. But it remained a twig.

Siddenly, music began playing louder, after a moment of near silence. The lights blinked wildly, before shin out completely. What sounded like a shot pierced the air like-...Well, a shot, and sent half the crowd reeling. As Annabeth and I shoved towards the front of the crowd, we heard a loud thud, as a single white light blinked on.

The big screen lit up, filled with the image of a boy with jet black hair- very much like my own, grasping the microphone stand. His head was down, face completely invisible. But the girls in the crowd- over fifty percent of the whole- screamed excitedly. I can't deny the excitement I felt myself. My insides tingled. It felt like my heart was jello, jolting and wiggling wildly in my chest, as I twitched faintly.

Drums filled the air, beginning with a quick roll, that led into a more complicated pattern. After a few moments of that, guitars and electric basses joined in, leading with a melody, Nd the accompaniment at once. The singer, whom went by the stage name 'Steel', tapped his foot to keep the beat. He was obviously nervous.

An African American boy, holding a cherry red guitar dragged his pick up one of the strings, causing it to screech, as the rest of the band halted all movement.

Then, the teen began to sing.

His voice was rich and deep-kind of like homemade chocolate ice cream, despite being only fourteen. The frontman looked up and stared directly into the lens of the camera. The African American teen led with a simple riff that despite being rather mellow seemed to drive everyone crazy.

The group on the stage seemed to tremble with adrenalin. As did the whole crowd, as it moved like a wave, rippling and echoing cheers and lyrics sung by the group on stage.

The first track played was a bit more Mellow than usual. As in- most of this particular singer's, and group's I guess, songs are much harsher when it came to fast beats. Usually, Steel didn't compose anything less than 130 bpm.

The next, however, was much more typical of this particular group. Annabeth seemed to be enjoying herself. I definitely was, despite being unsure previously Weather Inwould have fun or not.

By the fourth track, I was certainly enjoying myself. This one was especially upbeat, despite those previous being rather...Ehem...Different? They were fast, but the lyrics, and especially the way they were sung, sort of made it difficult to cut loose.

The whole way through, I jumped, twisted, and emerald made Annabeth embarrassed to be seen with me. I don't quite understand why, Steel wouldn't do much more than Insas, given the fact he had to sing, and keep his voice steady. Moving around too much made that sort of difficult. But he still managed to make his many fangirls to crazy.

I had to admit, he was more than just cute. He had this sort of a charm- this unatainablity, like he was just out of reach No Matter what. I guess you could say he was a tease, and it would work. His charm definitely took over towards the end of this. I was enjoying myself too much to really pay attention to anything but the music pounding in my ears and the many multi-colored lights, or how the teen several years my junior still managed to outdo my specific kind of swagger.

Annabeth poked me in the side firmly. "Percy-!" She had to call over the music As the next strt was being prepared to set up. "Calm down, you keep moving away from me." She laughed. I flushed softly and managed to contain myself for the time being.

Becore the next tack stared, the slightly out of breath boy on stage took a drink from a bottle of water. He laughed softly, and speaking directly into the microphone spoke directly to the crowd.

"This next set is pretty new. So bear with us here, I just finished it today." He seemed to be asking for sympathy. I listened intently, despite the softer cheers, that seemed to encourage him that it would be just fine.

"You sure? I don't think the traffickers are gonna be too happy with us." He laughed,'glancing over towards a booth higher up along one wall, where producers and technicians ran everythinfzc timing everything and settin off all the pyrotechnics. The teen chuckled.

His voice echoed for quite a while, as the drummer, who was up on a platform towards the back of the stage started off slowly, building up the best along wih the rest of the musicians. The raven tapped his heel on the stage still to keep the beat, tapping lightly on the mic stand as well. For some reason, I felt even more anxious for the next set. Possibly even more than the group whom had to perform it in front of hundreds of people. I had quite a lot of empathy for them. It took a lot of courage to stand up in front of so many- countless people, and not falter. Or fall over and die on the spot, like I Probkably would.

This time, the opening riff was more complicated. The drum beat much more eraSteel the singer's voice much more desperate as he began. The riff soon simplified, the whole song seemingly calming out as the lyrics intensified. The crowd soon silenced.

"I try to run, I try to hide from a voice that couldn't satisfy

That was me, always needing more

But letting go of all I had before

Cause it feels like the end

A wound that I can't mend

I just can't fight any longer!" He nearly cried out. He clung desperately to the microphone stand, as if he let to he would fall. I felt the motion deep in my chest. It left me nearly speechless.

"You waited 'til I sobered

You came when You knew that the game was over

I didn't even want to be found

But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever

Forever

I ignored the signs, opened every door

But I couldn't find what I searched for

I try to fight but I turn and run

Every move I make is the wrong one

You patiently wait for my next mistake

I know it won't be much longer-" as the song progressed, it sounded more and more like he was tearing up. It hurt to hear it, but Im sure that's what he intended. His movements soon became like that of someone who was mad. He grasped the microphone itself and pulled it out of the stand. He held it higher, lookin up to sing into it, his rigr hand forming a sort of claw shape over his heart, before clenching into a fist and relaxing as he went into the next chorus.

He looked as if he were ready to rip his hair out of his head. He Ben grasped a few strands halfway through the chorus and pulled, only intensifying the desperationg he expressed.

"You waited 'til I sobered

You came when You knew that the game was over

I didn't even want to be found

But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever

You gave me so much more

Than I could ever ask for

But I turned and followed

A road the left me hollow

And still you waited for me to come back home

You brought me home...

You chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever

Forever-!" Now, the song was over. He breathed heavily, leaning heavily on the microphone stand, microphone still clutched in his left hand. Towards the end, it looked as if he were about to collapse on stage. He whiled a few droplets of something from his eyes and stood up straight again, crowd going wild. Including myself. I believe I screamed the loudest of all, shoving my way forward still, Annabeth behind me.

He bowed deeply. He held up the hand with the microphone in it and yelled out to the crowd.

"Goodnight, I love you New York City!" He smiled charmingly. The whole pavilion was plunged into darkness once more, and this time, it stayed. Security guards ushered everyone out of the area. Ome of them managed to take notice of the backstage passes around mine and Annabeth's necks, and silently led us towards a black door with a stream of light underneath.

He turned to us, pointing the flashlight directly in my face. I winced, driving away from the brightness. he then proceeded to explain to us the propped backstage etiquette. He opened the door with a large hand that was more like a small frying pan, and led us inside.

Of course, the staff all knew. However, they still bustled wildly on the inside cleaning up the stage and supplying the young singer whom had just worked himself hoarse minutes before with lukewarm water. He sat in a chair next to what I assumed was his agent, and a stylist that looked disdainfully at the torn jeans he wore.

"I told you no power slides on stage! These were fucking designed especially for you, you ugrateful little debutant-" the blonde man snarled.

The teen merely shrugged. "Patch them. Or leave them as they are, I think it works with this whole 'image' you guys have going for me here."

The woman, his agent- which I was now sure of, slipped away and joined us swiftly. She glanced between us and the star, whom hadn't seemed to notice us just yet.

"Come with me " she stated. Her voice was cold and calculating. I had no choice but to overt. Annabeth followed wearily.

She stopped next to the comfortable looking chair of the star and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and raised an eyebrow at us. A few strands of raven black hair stuck to his forehead and neck.

"...Hi." He stated drily. I remained silent, utterly speechless. I was completely frozen. Annabeth seemed the exact polar opposite.

She smiled charismatically. "Hello, Mr. steel sir-"

He cringed at the name. "Please- don't call me that." He asked disdainfully. Anna eth looked slightly taken aback, but went on anyway.

"My apologies, Mr-?"

"Di Angelo." He grumbled the name softly, as if it brought about some none too flattering memories.

"Mr. Di Angelo. My boyfriend and I are huge fans of yours. And Inwas wondering if we could maybe get an autograph of some sort..?" She smiled sheepishly.

The blonde nudged me firmly, causing me to wince. "Stop abusing me-" I grumbled, running my side. The singer laughed good-naturedly, Thoigh hHe was obviously uncomfortable. I'd heard rumors about him being an introvert. Now, I saw why there was that theory.

I looked down at the floor as his chocolate brown eyes found their way to me. Incould feel them scanning me over, like I could potentially hurt him, or something horrible like that. Though, before I could open my mouth to say something, a loud crash sounded somewhere in the distance. I blinked, hearing loud hissing, and the sound of a demonic roar fill the air. Everyone looked in the direction from which it came, terror dominating their expressions.

The band, whose members I was surprised to recognize as a daughtso and son of Alollo, and a son of Hermes. The drummer, and less guitarist I'd seen at camp IJTHE archery range many times, or leading the campfire singalongs. The bass player, had pick pocketed me several times. I recognized the mischeviously look in his eyes, and the small latch of hair that was shorter than the rest when I'd caught him, and swung.

Somewhere during my mental mantra, the door had been broken down, and a large beast charged in, reading up. It's tail, an angry cobra hissed and spat at everything in its path. It's wings flapped, lnoocking over equipment, and thoroughly startling thenraven I beside me. His eyes were wide, indicating hensaenexactly what Indid. He jumped and attempted to scurry away from the mysterious beast.

It turned. It's head roared demonically, rearing up and preparing to pounce on the terrified star. Instantly, I leapt in front of him, tackling him to the floor as the monster pounced, barely kissig us. My shoulder was grazed with its sharp talons, and bled profusely. I hissed in pain and drew Riptide with my left arm. Clumsily, I struck as the beast reared again, clicking the pen. it transformed, and cut a deep gash in the mknsyers side. I stood in front of the other teen to protect him. I glanced back. He looked utterly terrified, and confused.

The chimera reared, letting out an anguished cry. Green slime oozed frotwits slit side. It turned back on me, ignoring Annabeth as she drew her sword to protect the mortals, and the band forming a barrier around them as well. I didnt see it happen, but I Defrinetely heard it. Annabeth cried out in pain. Cackling laughter filled their air. His agent didnt hurt any of the mortals. No, her eyes were set on Annabeth, as her disguise melted off to reveal a ragged, aging empoussa. Annabeth scrambled away.

The fault in her oh-so-brilliant era way plan showed itself nearly immediately. The chimera plopped down on the floor and clawed at it. Directly behind Annabeth. I groaned in frustration, nudged the raven behind me with my foot, so he knew to get behind something big and relatively hard, a edits I pounced onto the beast.

Its tail spit poison in my direction. The head spouted acid, which burned holes in my clothes. I landed on its back. My foot struck its powerful wing, and a crack sounded. More teen slime oozed from the fracture. It bucked and reared, hissing and screaming in pain.

Annabeth grew ever closer. The aging empoussa walked slowly towards her. She didnt want to make it too easy for herself, it seemed. The closer they became, the colder my sweat.

Finally, unsure weather Inwould even make it or not, I slashed my sword across the monsters throat. Instantly, it turned to dust, dropping me to the floor. I winced, completely are my cocix was now broken.

Bt there was still the problem of the empoussa. Her fangs glittered in the dim lighting. Her legs clanked on the floor. Despite havikey donkey's leg, she was rather well-Ballenced.

She struck when Annabeth was forced to stop. The girl yelped in terror and dived out of the way. Her shoulder was grazed, and bled. It bubbled up to the surface, making me rather sick to my stomach.

Suddenly, I felt something- or rather, someone, wrenching my sword away from me. I looked back, eyes widening to see the star. His hair was disheveled, and he was covered in rubble from the door that dragged bits of the wall with it. He had multiple holes in his clothes, and a cut on his cheek. He only looked slightly better than I did. Begrudgingly, I handed it to him without a word, deciding he could Defrinetely do better than Incould at the moment. I felt woozy already. My blood led a trail around the room, growing thickly into a type of puddle below me.

I couldn't move my legs without feeling pain shoot up my spine. What made me feel even more sick and the loud crack itself, was the fact Annabeth had told me the cocix was attached to the spine. I hoped I hadn't broken any more than just the tiny little bone in my backside.

Psrtislly, the reason for giving up my sword was the dizziness I felt, and the fear I had of literally falling upon my own blade. Second, the blood loss and woozy was cloudijnmy judgement. Normally, so wouldn't let just anyone touch Riptide. This time, however, the teen icon whom had very nearly wrenched it from my clawed hands, I felt a small twinge of empathy. Like I knew what was in his head. For a second, I could feel his mindless bravery, and ambition to get of of there with everyone else, safely.

Afer this, I regretfully passed out from the dizziness, and failed to see Nico Di Angelo's amazing samurai-ninja-Jedi moves. ButnI hear they were amazing.

When I woke up, I thankfully recognized beijgninnthe big house. If they'd all dragged me here, I want to know how they did it. Maybe Joel hulked me up on his broad shoulders and played the part of the horse as they ran to camp.

Highly unlikely, but I like the imagery of him in a horse costume. Er- half of a horse costume. Maybe Michael would be the front? He certainly had a warmer personality.

I groaned and grabbed my head. Lookig around, Innoticed faves surrounding me. The one I was most shocked to see, was not Mognmyfriends group previously.

"How are you feeling? You hit the ground pretty hard." He mumbled, scrstching the back of his raven black head. I gaped at him stupidly.

MichEl snickered to my right. "What? Cat got your tongue or something? You always seem to ramble when you talk to me, why all of a sudden are you quiet?"

Withiut lookig Instruck my fist on his thigh. He winced.

Nico snickered softly, covering his mouth with his left hand. Beside him was Annabeth, then Halston, and finally Joel. Michael was on my opposite side, completing the circle around the bed. I looked up at the ceiling quietly, my voice catching in my throat.

"I-...Im good-" I croaked softly. The teen directly to my left hen held some unknown object out to me.

"Im pretty sure thisnisnyour...What the hell isnthisnthing? Transformer from the future? I don't think Optimus prime was ever a pen.." He mumbled, debating inwardly what to call it. Half of us laughed.

"Riptide. That's its name." Annabeth answered for me. I clicked it repeatedly, checking to see if it still worked correctly. It did, which made me very happy. I grinned, and sat up. The head rush shook me slightly, but I recovered.

"Lay back down. You're concussed, we don't need someone hurting Themselves again." Joel stated. His voice was deeper than I remembered. It was throaty, as well, indicating he'd grown up quite a bit since I'd last seen him at camp half blood.

I sighed softly. "That sucks."

* * *

**WELL.**

**HIW ABOUT THAT FOR LONG?**

**ALMOST FOUR THOUSAND FRICKIN' WORDS BICHES.**

**LIKE LEGIT- THREE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED SOMETHIN- TOTALLY LEGIT, MAN.**

**Kidding about the Biches. Maybe that's what I should call my reviewers. But that's he totally copying Jacksfilms. Eh. Fuck it.**

**Andas for the reviewer whom reviewed almost immediately before I post this, in a five you a little virtual hug. Every reviewer I get gets a virtual hug. You make me happy. :3**

**Anyway, they asked why so used my iPod, and maybe somemkthersnare curious, some aren't. But meh. They were a guest somIncoukdnt answer as a PM. This was quite possibly my best bet.**

**Anywho, I use my iPod because I type IJTHE middle of the night- it's exactly 2:30 am right now- and aim too lazy to go gt my laptop. Plus, my computer makes too much noise, and Id get into trouble staying awake so late the day before Mother's Day. Yep. :D**

**Thanks to all the reviewers so far- I know there's only three of you, but every time I get a new one, I just have a little tiny spasm in my head. Like, little tiny Priest-Chibi-Bots just go crazy in my brain.**

**Oh, and I DON'T own the song Nico sang. It's called Forever by an awesome group called Red. If anybody likes Skillet, they're kind of like that. Just...:better. I totally recommend listening to it, and their other songs.**

**next time, I will have something original, I fucking promise you that. I will write it in blood. -crazy gleam in eye-**

**Bye, my lovelies-! :3**


	3. The 'This Isn't Real Pizza' Position

**Oh my god. 315 traffic thingamajig errs as of the moment I begin typing this. That's like, insane, after only like what- nine days? The most I've ever gotten on a story is over 1000, but it's been up for months. I just...oh my god. I've never written anything that I thought somebody else would like, let alone that was worthy 315 traffic views. Just...damn. And, when I posted last night, it doubled within five minutes of posting, so that makes my ego swell. :3**

**Anyway, onward!**

* * *

I glanced around the room. It was plain, filled with hospital style beds, with a big window, covered by pure white painted wooden blinds. It allowed some of the remaining sunlight in. lojg with the group that had brought me to this weird summer camp type thing, staring down at a teenage boy Id been told was Percy Jackson, savior of all our asses.

They didnt exactly say it like that, but some of the shit they told me about was stuff from like a freakin' movie, or something. He was like this fuckin' spartan God/hero/hercules wannabe. That exaplaunex the pen-sword thing he'd given me for the temporary battle of fighting off my demon agent.

I'd always known she was psycho. The fact she'd turned into some weird half donkey, half cyborg vampire thing only reinforced this statement, and my suspicions that the free have me acid before I went on stage.

Im still convinced I was tripping on some illegal drug when my agent transformed into Edward Cullen's mother. Because so am completely sure that's what she would've had to look like to birth that hot mess. He wasn't even hot, he was just a mess. I can't believe I let my foster mother talk me into reading it.

Eheh- I digress.

I believe I did pretty well, I saved a girl whose name I later learned was Annabeth, and did not end up decapitstin myself. I was no Jedi, or whatever you wanna compare it to, but I got the job done. Sloppily, but we all made it out alive.

My clothes were stained with green radioactive-looking slime. Felix would've had an aneurism at the sight of me. Not only were my clothes torn in multiple places, but they were stained with blood, and green slime, and covered in dust and rubble from the wrecked pavilion. Everyone made it out okay, including him, and my foster parents whom had been dragged along begrudgingly until being denied access to camp for some un-earthly reason.

My older sister was in college by now, upstate and had most likely not heard from my parents just yet, concideringl it happened last night, and she was in the middle of finals before summer break. Bianca was a freshman in college, at eighteen years old. She was my best friend my whole life, at all of the group home type things we went to, the foster families we went through, living on the streets Tigether...She was like my mom, my sister, my best friend, and the Goddess of life that have what exactly what so have today through her encouragement, all the way up until now. She still acted as my bet friend, and my motivation even after our foster parents took us in. They were an elderly couple, that's had many foster children before, whom had just gone off to college, and had wanted someone to 'replace' them with. They got lonely easily, and after the pair of twins whom had left recently went out of the country to study, decided to take us on. I was abot nine at the time, making Bianca twelve.

Recebtly, they'd been thinking of officially adopting me. It was too late for Buanca, as she was already legally an adult, but I still have a few more years. I smiled sofy at the thought, lost in my own head for a second.

While I was lost in thought, daydreaming about my sister, and my foster parents, and generally all of the good things Inhad in my life, Percy had woken up again. Annabeth and Halston had gone of to grab some mysterious item, and Michael and Joel had wandered off to explore the apparently 'new' adition to the infirmity, leaving me alone with the boy.

He looked up at me through large sea green eyes. He didn't seem to see me for a second, frowning softly before a yawn widened his mouth like a gaping chasm. His thick eyelashes fluttered before he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"...Hi..." I stated awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"...Hi..." Percy responded blankly. I looked away.

"...I-...Uh-"

"Thanks." He responded. I obviously looked taken aback, for he laughed at the perplexed look on my face.

"For not passing out from shock or Somethig else other demigods do their first attack. Plus, you saved my backside. Won't literally Thoigh, I'm still pretty sure it's broken."

"Im still pretty sure I was on sn acid trip or something and was seeing shit.." I mumbled. A small, faintly embarrassed smile emerged from betwixt his lips.

"Nah, we all saw it too." he reached out and patted my shoulder with a large hand. He looked down at my lap again, twiddling my thumbs.

"...Well, whatever it was, I guess I kinda have to thank you for it, because ya know...You had the pen-sword-transformer thing that saved my butt..." I mumbled. Glancing up through my net black hair, Incought sight of him cover his mouth to muffle a snicker.

"Just call it Riptide." He stated softly. I nodded, deciding not to argue, or spend too much time wondering what sort of sorcery it was.

I pulled nervously on the tears in my shirt, pouting softly at the bits of my exposed olive flesh. I wasn't in like, bad shape or anything like that. Or at least I dont think so, but I don't have six pack abs, either. However, Percy seemingly did. He was in far worse condition than I was, his clothes resembling more of an old curtain in a house infested by rabid cats than an item of clothing, you could clearly see his pale stomach in places. I felt horribly envious.

He frowned softly, puzzled by my slight frown. "Uh-"

I looked up, slightly embarrassed. "Eh- sorry. Just...Examining the evidence..." I mumbled. He shrugged.

"eh. This happens all the time, I have plenty of replacement clothes. But this was my favorite t-shirt." He pouted. "Demigods can never keep their clothes for very long. Oh. That sounds crude, doesn't it." He mumbled, turning a soft pink.

I blinked dumbly for a second. "...Demigod..?"

He grinned. "Yeah! Ya know, half mortal, half God?" He asked. He Defrinetely wasn't very good at explaining in detail. At least not right now, what with his loopy he seemed to be on painkillers and this weird amber colored drink on his nightstand. When I'd taken a sip, it burned like alcohol, but it tasted like lasagna. I don't even wanna know what it is anymore.

"No."

He sighed. "It's hard to explain. But, we're all half god here. Demi-god. You happen to be one of them, and so is your foster mother. She and her husband take in demigods whom have lost their mortal parent, and keep them safe until they can go to camp half blood, or until they have to. You are the latest. Your sister would be here too, if anything had ever happened. But we're monitoring her school to make sure nothing happens to her. That's why your whole backing group is from camp half blood, your foster mom reported you both to us, and what with your progress, we sent some of our more talented campers, and a little bit of Jedi-mind tricking, so they could keep an eye on you." He grinned excitedly, like this was totally normal.

I stared blankly at him, my confusion burgeoning and spreading through my mind like a rapid spread of mold over a leftover loaf of bread.

"Pur camp director as also one of the producers you recorded under." He looked around, hearing a noise in the distance. A yelp resounded shortly after, before being followed by a thud and a loud smack. Michael, most likely.

I blinked dumbly at him. I couldn't believe what Inheard. I gripped the ripped fabric of my jeans in my hands, jaw hanging open as I breathed heavily. Infelt like Inwas having an anxiety attack. The room began spinning around me. My stomach clenched, and I shivered. This idea that I was some mythological beig was fuckin insane. I blinked rapidly, leaning back in the chair Insat in. It rolled, and bumped into the nightstand, sending me falling to the floor.

I felt something hard strike my forehead, before everything went black.

When an awoke, I had a bandage around my head, and was in between an empty bed and Lercy Jackson. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"You hit your head on the nightstand fter you tripped on your shoelace trying to stand up, and knocked yourself out," he stated. The rest of the group sat around us. Joel looked unamused, while Michael, with an identical bandage around his head from where some unidentified object had fallen on him previously; snickered softly in amusement.

"You never learn. It's like when we were on stage that one time in Houston, and you were hopping around with the guitar in your hands, you tripped over your own feet and fell on too of Joel, and you both rolled into the crowd."

Joel reached over and smacked the blonde upside the head, completely stone-faced.

Michael giggled. Despite the obviously smarting blow to the back of his head, he remained in good spirits. He laid his head down against Joel's shoulder in a manner he obviously found irritating.

He rubbed my head thoughtfully. The room had fallen silent, save for the sound of my own heart beat in my ears, and the birds outside of the clean glass panes that made up the windows. I rotated over onto one side, curling up under the blankets. I tugged them up to my nose. Looking out over the top, I gazed boredly at the faces along this side of my bed. First was Annabeth, gazing drearily down at me. Beside her was Halston, sitting on the edge. At the foot was Michael's right leg, before the rest of him disappeared out of my like of vision.

On the bed directly beside me was Percy. The group made a type of semi-circle around the both of us, starting with Annabeth sitting closest to her paramour's bedside. Halston was somewhere in the middle, standing with her small hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. She was petit, standing only about one-hundred and fifty centimeters, or four feet and eleven inches. I was at least five feet and eight inches, or for those whom prefer metric; one-hundred and seventy-three centimeters.

I still didn't compare to Percy, or even Joel either. Joel was over six feet tall, and Percy just a few inches shorter than my arch Frienemessis. Heh. I shouldn't try to make up words, should I?

While I had been lost in my own jumbled thoughts, Percy had began speaking to Annabeth, causing her to release a slightly high-pitched girlish chuckle. Halston giggled timidly herself. Hearing the laughter, my delicate brow furrowed.

I didn't even have to look down to know Joel had rolled his eyes at me. He adjusted the oval-framed glasses he wore, crossing his arms yet again. He spoke blandly with a slightly irritated likt to his deep voice.

"Mr. Di Angelo fails to realize the importance of paying attention," he stated monotonously. "It may be useful to explain to him the previous conversation."

Angrily, I sat up. "Shut up, I pay attention just fine when I want to!"

He remained expressionless as his calculating eyes examined me. "Yes, when you want to, and feel it nesescary."

My fists clenched, gripping handfuls of the soft cotton sheets.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Annabeth looked at me sternly. She seemed to understand my temper, where it came from. The gentle hand distracted me long enough to forget my anger for the moment. I relaxed, begrudgingly.

"Maybe you pay attention too often. You always see these little details that you stress out over, maybe you need to close your for a second and pull the stick out of your ass," I snapped back at Joel after a moment's silence.

He was so judgemental. I'm sure he saw me as a child. He rolled his eyes whenever my name was mentioned, BT in the beginning, I was nothing but a saint to him. I could tell me looked down on me, for a reason I couldn't quite grasp. His ego grew like a weed, threatening to take over the whole garden. It was toxic, both to me Nd the structure of the group. His own temper was far worse than mine ever was. It put so much stress on all of his, how he always had to micromanage every little detail.

He criticized our every move. At one point, he'd nearly asked Halston to leave, because of her inability to play a few thirty-secondth notes, due to an injured hand. She was ambidextrous, but percussion instruments required both. Already, she was nervous and timid. Like a small animal, almost. She was too quiet to ever tell someone off for anything. She took critisism well, but at that point, she was nearly on her last straw.

Granyed, Joel had only done something as bad as that a maximum of three times our entire time together, and Im sure he was an amazing boy, but his obsessive compulsive desire to know what's going on all the time, and make sure everything is to his insanely high standard, is maddening.

Freauently, we went at it like this, throwing insults and names at one another until we gave up the cat fight and went to do something else. We were like fire and ice. We just didnt seem to go along too well. He took everything too seriously for my taste, and he'd said before multiple times that, 'Nico just doesn't care about anything.'

When Inlooked back up, Joel was gone, Michael looked concerned, and the blonde girl beside me had he flips pursed.

"...Do..,Do they donthat often?" Annabeth inquired.

Halston nodded, glancing up for a moment. "Mhm.. They go at it like wild animals."

Michael nodded I'm agreement, which earned him a soft glare from me.

"It's not my fault he excessively controls every little detail of everything!" I exclaimed. "Nor is it my fault he has to be a douche bag about it when something isn't done his way!"

Throwing the wispy sheets off myself, and the bed, I slid off the mattress and stormed off towards the door. Grumbling under my breath, I caught a confused murmur from one of the people I'd left behind.

* * *

Several hours later, I heard the conch horn. It was a wretchedly obnoxious sound, with its drawn out wail that I'd been told summoned the campers to their meals. I huffed. My stomach growled, Thoigh I ignored my obvious hunger.

I didn't want to be here. I missed my bedroom, in the house my success had helped pay for. My foster motherninnthe kitchen, her husband in the den pouring over text books as he planned a new lesson for his class. My sister in her bedroom across the hall during the school breaks, tapping on the wall to communicate with me through the code we'd learned as children.

I could smell the grafite pencil I had in my hands as I wrote out my poems and songs with my left hand, tapping out messages to Buanca with my right.

She'd tell me how school was going, a out her friends and how much she'd missed me, in such a way that it wouldn't disturb anyone else in the house. Finally, before dinner was finished she would've reminded me how proud she was of my success.

Bianca was my everything. I loved he foster parents too, but Bianca was something special. She was my sister, and my whole life up until we were taken in by the older couple, whom's last name was Smith, had brought us into their cozy upstate New York suburban split-level.

Now, they lived in a large- but still comfortably cozy, four story colonial farmhouse, built on five acres of solid greenery, with a vineyard takin up over half of the unoccupied ground. It'd been their dream house before, and soon as we'd gotten hold of the multi-million dollar paycheck I'd earned Afer going platinum for the first time ever, bought it, and made it our own. We were all pretty happy. Bianca still oived in the room next to mine, when she was at home. Our foster parents were still down another winding hallway in the master bedroom directly above the kitchen, and Rug had the whole house to be comfortable in.

My eyes shot open. _Rug_. What had happened to Rug Afer that...that thing attacked?! My heart nearly stopped for a moment. I hoped Rug had made it out okay, and was alive somewhere, wherever his mangy backside had gotten off to. That dog was one of the things I held the most dear. If anyhing had happened to him, my reaction would not be pretty.

I groaned, and pounded my head back against thearge boulder I was sitting against. I sat stop one of the outcroppings of the fist-shaped rock, in a forest aid managed to wander into during my angered stroll through the scenic venues of 'Camp Half-Blood', according to all of the orange t-shirts everyone seemed to be adorned with.

Closing my eyes, I didnt see the teen approaching me. Nor did I see him climb the rock and sit down close to me. However, I did head him speak my name very softly, tentatively.

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. Percy smiled sheepishly and held out a small bag to me.

"I in...Heh, since you were GOIF to he staying here a while, I got you together some clothes so you're not all..." He gestured to my ripped shirt and jeans. I nodded, frowning.

"...Thanks," I mumbled and looked in the bag. I cringed at the sight of an orange t-shirt. The other clothes weren't so bad, but orange was a horrible color on me. I looked like some green, undead zombie when Inwore orange. it Defrinetely wasn't flattering. Not that Inreally had anyone to impress, nobody really had fought my eye Inthoight Inhad a shot with.

"...Dinner's starting," he mumbled after a few minutes of silence. "Do you wanna get changed into something a little bit less...slimy, And...hole-y, and head to the dining pavilion? You look like you may be hungry."

I sighed softly, and slid down off the boulder. "Fine, just wait a second and then we'll go," I murmured. He seemed to have heard me. He looked down over the edge of the rock to me, opening his mouth to respond, before closing it. I had my back turned but I could hear the slight snap of his jaw closing.

My shirt was already off over my head by the time he'd closed his mouth. I paid no mind to it. Both of us being male, him straight as a ruler, and me being decently comfortable with my body, in combination proved unfazing.

The rolled jeans followed next. I stuffed them into the bag, Afer pulling out a black t-shirt and slightly baggy jeans That were obviously once Percy's. they had a es hole's in them themselves, but it was much more comfortable than what I'd had on before.

My shoes slipped back on easily. I bent down to lace up the high tops once more, wincing softly as the slightly uneven ground I had my foot placed on tilted my ankle at an odd angle. I broke my foot when Inwas younger, and still living on the streets with my sister. It'd been run over, and completely crushed. A little bone in my foot had never healed properly, and due to my inability to recieve medical attention, and flat out refusal to have surgery when it was offered, dislocated itself quite frequently. The brace I wear during the day time I'd been able to leave on, until this point when aid had to adjust it a bit to fit my shoe back on like before.

Once that rather uneventful task was finished, I looked back up at Percy.

"Well?"

He shook whatever thoughts that flooded his head out and jumped down from the boulder. "Sorry-"

Inrolled my eyes softly. "Nothing to be sorry about. Unless you're more of a pervert than I expected you to be," I teased.

He looked at me, taken aback. "I would never-"

"Kidding."

He huffed softly. A light pink tint stained his cheeks. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't dwell on it. There were more important things at hand. Such as, the pizza I could smell all the way in the forest, and the laughter Incould hear coming from the same direction. I glanced at the male beside me perplexed.

"Are they always this loud?"

He nodded. "Sometimes, they're louder. Butnitngets better! At the sing along, everyone is trying to be the loudest, and it gets pretty wild. Some of the people here may give your screaming fans a run for their money."

"I doubt it." I grumbled.

He grinned knowingly. "We'll see."

* * *

May the pavilion, I had been allowed a seat at the Hermes table. It was loud, and overcrowded. Many of the campers were obnoxious, and I'd had to sit on the ground due to there not being enough room. Quite. Lot of people had recognized me, making me horribly embarrassed. I'm not a big fan of being recognized, but it's one of the things that comes with actually performing, when people can see your actual face. That was one of the few things I dislike about performing. The rest was a rush of pure adrenalin, and the satisfaction of pleasing so many people.

As I sat in the floor, the loud chatter of campers filled my ears. Percy sat alone at the Poseidon table nearby. On the way over, he'd explained that every cabin had their own table. Hermes was the default, until you were claimed. He's also explained to me that his father was Poseidon, and Poseidon was only a father of one so far. I'd been confused, but he refused to say more.

I sighed softly and scotched over closer to where he sat. I didn't know much about him, nor were we particularly close just yet, but I felt much more comfortable around him than many others.

He looked down at me curiously.

"...Sup," I stated awkwardly.

he snickered. "The sky."

"Not if you're chicken little," I responded blandly. He chuckled. I flushed softly from embarrassment over the horrible joke he seemed to be amused by.

He looked around. "Hey...Nobody's looking, you could sit with me at the table, if you want. That way you're not on the ground."

Immediately, I placed my tray on the table and joined him on the circular bench around the table.

"Thank God, my leg was falling asleep," I mumbled. I picked up my form again with my left hand, and poked at the cheese of my pizza. It barely resembled the stuff my foster mother always made. Her family was Italian. She'd grown up with real, Italian pizza. This seemed nearly foreign to me, save for the few times Id had actual American pizza. The saucs was different, and it was smothered in a thick blanket ofmmozerella cheese. I didnt mind this change, melted cheese happened to be one of my many first loves. What I did mind was the fact there was no spinach.

Odd, I'm sure. But spinach is a classic ingredient-It just can't be ignored like that. The tomato was there, pepperoni spotted the whole top of this distorted cousin of what I'd grown up with, the garlic flavored the crust. But spinach was missing, and t Defrinetely showed that so was disappointed.

Percy looked at me strangely. "Something wrong...?"

"This isn't real pizza," I stated, pouting slightly. "It's smothered in cheese, and there is no spinach."

Percy made a face. "Spinach? On pizza? Real pizza?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Real Italian pizza has a thinner crust, less sauce, less cheese, more tomatoes and herbs, more varieties of sausage and cooked spinach. I don't are about everything else, it's close enough. But I'm very picky about what exactly I put in my mouth."

He blinked dumbly for a moment, before snickering.

"What?!" I snapped, using my fork to cut off a bit of the edge of the triangular slice, and deliver it into my mouth.

"You're so strange."

"You're not so normal either, Mr. My dad's the god of the oceans, look at me Im an amazing fucking surfer!"

Percy giggled. "First of all, I never said anything about my surfing skills, you came up with that on your own. Second, I've just never seen anybody whose so passionate about what's on their pizza, which they eat with a fork. Oh! And that reminds me, I never knew you were left handed."

"what's it to ya?" I asked through a mouthful of cheese. Huh. Maybe Intake back what I said. This actually wasn't too bad.

"Nothin'," he responded. He took a bite of his own slice, picking the slice itself up and bringing it to his mouth. A long string of cheese connected him to the delicacy even after he'd pulled it away.

I blinked softly, resting my head on the palm of my right hand as I watched him. I surely was easily entertained, if watching a boy eat pizza was enough to keep me occupied for the good ten minutes that it did.

The rest of our meal was eaten in remote silence, at least on our part. The pavilion itself was extremely noisy. Every now and then, we would lapse into some odd conversation topic that opened up a bit more light exactly who we each were. I think I learned more about Percy during our conversation about purple moss and mind controlling fungi than so ever had about anyone else, ever.

* * *

**WELP. 2:21 am, all done. I don't think I've her updated something this frequently before. Oh well. Maybe the people that stick with it might be thankful for my dedication to this story, as I slowly develop it? I'm working on it, people. Seriously.**

**Anywah, I feel the need to share with you the fact that mind controlling fungi actually does exist. It mainly affects insects, like ants. It takes over the ant's brain when it's dead, and controls its muscle movements until its found the nest, where it breaks out of the dead insects body and infects the rest of the other ants to do its bidding. Mushahahahahahahahahahshs-!**

**Ah, nature. You're seriously fucked up.**

**And also; I think Im beginning to ship JoelxMichael just a little bit. Anybody else feel this way?**

**Well, see ya'll next chapter.**

**{~Priest~}**


	4. The Fleshy-hangy thingy fluency

**Welp. I'm having fun with this little baby. Like, too much fun. Lie, just now Infiund out I can priblably review my own stories. It just doesn't get more fun than that.**

**And Jimmeh. I give shout outs to Jimmeh, because Jimmeh makes me feel honored for making a story that is to Jimmeh's satisfaction. -bows humbly-**

* * *

I don't know what I was doing, sneaking around the camp fire while some of the older campers- the ones whom were to be trusted with fire, instead of those more like myself, whom would most likely burn camp down- set up the bonfire. I could see a smallish shadow off to one side, with the figure's back facing me. It sat on a log, bent over what looked like a notebook.

Squinting, I faintly recognized the figure as Nico. Curiosity piqued, I snuck closer towards him. He didn't seem to notice me, and so managed to catch a brief glance at what he'd been writing.

"System error

Inescapable terror

Is there something wrong with me

guilt, I've done something wrong

Shame, I am something wrong

system error

Insanity bearer-" I mumbled, before Nico stopped. He covered the notebook and reached back to smack me in the stomach.

"You're not doing it right, shut up," he snapped. "Besides, this is old. It isn't even any good, Im just using the free space in the page to doodle."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

I snickered. "Okay then."

"what I write now is so much better-" he went on, blushing softly from embarrassmet. He flipped through the notebook to a late that looked more recent.

"I wrote this one just the other night," he responded, eyeing it over carefully. He looked as if he weren't sure weather to read it or not. Or even sing it, really. I blinked dumbly.

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"D-"

"Percy-!" A voice called energetically. I glanced up to see Connor and Travis Stoll. I groaned softly. The brothers grinned mischeviously, amber eyes glinting with evil intent.

Instantly, I felt for my keys, wallet and cell phone. Nico looked up at me strangely as I felt myself up. Or at least that's what Im sure he thought I was doing. It's certainly what it looked like.

The brothers stopped, chuckling in amusement at my panic.

"Sup?" I cleared my throat.

"Nothin' much, we were just told to ask you, if you would ask little songbird over there if he would lead the singalong," they stated in unison, grinning deviously. I'm sure they were the inspiration for the cheshire cat in a past life.

I stammered softly. "U-Uh- S-sure-"

"I'm right here you know," Nico grumbled down to my left. I laughed nervously and glanced down at him.

"Ah- sorry-"

The brothers watched us carefully. Travis raised an eyebrow. "You two seem to be getting pretty familiar."

"Yeah, maybe it's time to tell you about the time Percy's clothes got stolen and he had to run through camp naked," Connor suggested.

"Or how we convinced him to go commando during one of the ceremonies that Chiron requires us to wear togas at-"

"And then how the wind blew his toga off!" Connor finished with a smirk.

"I'm seeing a pattern of public nudity in these stories, boys," the Raven behind me stated blandly. I huffed childishly. My cheeks glowed crimson.

I laughed awkwardly. "Well, they know how modest I am. So-"

"We take advantage," The brothers finished.

Nico raised an eyebrow up at me, arms crossed over his chest. "I assume they do that sort of thing often?"

The brothers and I nodded in unison. Nico rolled his eyes and stood, placing one hand on his hip. He looked towards the copper haired teens.

"As for your mission, no. I most likely won't even be attending the bonfire. Second, if someone wants to ask me something, they should come up and do it themseves, not send messengers."

The brothers shrugged. "Well, we can't control what somebody else does."

" But you could tell them so. And I would like it if you did," he commanded firmly. The Stolls looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and going back the way they'd came.

I looked over at the slightly shorter male. He eyed me oher, like he could see through my clothes, and my skin and everything in between and underneath. I squirmed slightly.

The sun was down by now, making it even more difficult to see each others faces. However, a faint silvery glow cascaded down Nifo's face, making him look nearly ghostly. The moon's reflection on the nearby lake caight my attention for just long enough, to allow Nico to slip passed me.

Glancing back, I sighed softly. I could see a figure retesting back towards the cabins. The Hermes cabin was most likely empty, concideringl how many people had already showed up for the soon to begin bonfire.

Without thinking, I began to follow him.

I lost him somewhere around the Apneodite cabin, before finding him again shortly after passing my own. I hurried my pace just a bit more as so rounded on the Hermes cabin.

I stopped, lookig around the corner of the wall At him. He glanced inside, before slowly pushing the door opened and squirming inside. I edged closer, and poked my own head inside. I could faintly see him move over to a spot in the corner, tightly backed between several bunk beds, with an old rolled up sleeping mat and moth-eaten quilt. I remembered how crowded it got in here, looking back on it.

Before he turned back, he'd stuffed the items in his hands into a small hole in the wall behind his sleeping roll. When he'd turned, he just barely missed me. It was even darker in the cabin, away from the light of the moon, and the bonfire. I heard a soft sigh. My head turned again to look at the corner once more.

The boy curled up into a small ball, tucking his knees up to his chest. I could tell his eyes were closed by now, even though his back was turned. The rest of is body language screamed fatigue. I frowned slightly and creepy a tiny bit closer.

The closer I got, the more compelled I felt to continue forwards. I stopped a few feet away from him. He hasn't noticed me so far, which I was thankful for. I could hear him mumbling Something. I could make out his words plainly, but they were obviously in another language.

"Che ci paccio più...Questo non può essere più vera. Non ne posso più, Sto perdendo la mia mente!"

I could feel my brow furrow as I struggled to think of what language that could possibly be. He was slightly incoherent, on top of it being a language I'd never actually heard in person before. It sounded like it might have been Italian, though I'm not quite sure.

"Fuck. None of this is real. I'm just asleep. I'm not a demigod. There's no such thing..." I heard him grumble. This I could understand a lot more easily. However, I wasn't sure weather I should gt his attention or not. I'm pretty sure it's creepy to follow someone into their cabin, and then listen to them talking to themselves.

Am I creepy? I'm not sure. But something like this would surely classify me as an obsessed fanboy. Even though I really don't think I came in here to watch him sleep. At least, I hope I didn't. That'd be beyond creepy. But, I imagine he would look so peaceful while he slept. Maybe he wouldn't be frowning so much. Oh god, now I certainly sound like a fanboy, don't I?

I sighed softly. Maybe not soft enough, because Nico seemed to have heard. He shifted, and moved to look back over his shoulder. I jumped and skittered back, struggling over and through sleeping bags backwards towards the door. He sat up, turned completely around. He squinted.

"Jackson?"

"...Hi," I mumbled awkwardly. Nico stared for a second. I could see the gears in his head turning as he obviously tried to figure out why I'd been in there.

"What were you doing?"

"uh- just chillin'-"

"Chilling," he repeated.

"Yep- just chillin'."

"And Chilling requires following me into the cabin I share wih twenty other people...?"

"Apparantly."

"Get out."

"Yes, sir," I responded obediently and scurried out of the cabin. Once out, the door slammed behind me. Injust kept running for a while, until so was quite a ways away from the Hermes cabin. I leaned against a wall, covering my face with my hands in embarrassment

"What is wrong with me...Why did I do that?" I asked myself. I groaned softly and slid down the wall.

I dug my finger nails into my forehead in frustration. Seriously. Immnot some creepy fanboy that WANs to be his bet friend forever. Or even his lover, or something ridiculous like that. I'm sure he had fans like that. I just don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I was like them.

"Fuck..." I swore. I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've actually said 'fuck', but the situation called for it.

After a short while, Annabeth had come by on her way to the bonfire as it started. She eyed me curiously for a second, before nudging me.

"Hey, Seaweed brain. Come on, the bonfire's starting," she stated and sat down next to me. I shook my head.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What did you set on fire this time?"

"I didn't set anything on fire!" I retorted.

"Who'd you piss off, then?"

"...I might have followed Nico back to his cabin without thinking and just...stared for a little while. But I also might not have, and just ended up making the Stolls angry-"

She stared at me blankly as I rambled. "Woah- slow down, Perce. You what?"

"I made a celebrity think I'm a freak," I mumbled and burried my face in my knees.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's obvious that you already were a freak. I'm sure he realized that. Besides, he's pretty weird himself, whatever you may have done can't be that bad. Either way, he's kind of stuck with you. You're one of the few people here that isn't raving over having him here."

I sighed. "I still made a total fool out of myself.."

"Relax. Besides, the bonfire's started already. Maybe that'll cheer you up," she grinned and tugged me up as she stood herself. I sighed wearily and rubbed my forehead.

"If you say so," I mumbled. I must've sounded unhappy, for she flicked my ear sharply. I yelped sharply and covered it with both hands. With wide eyes I eyed her. I imagine I must've looked like some weird type of Lemur. Except, my eyes weren't yellow...And I wasn't black and white...or striped...Or all that fluffy, either.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed me quickly, becore tugging me along.

* * *

Matter a few minutes after joining the bonfire, which Joel and Halston, among their many other siblings leading the sing alongs, I felt someone sit down beside me, between Annabety and I.

My voice caught in my throat as I glanced over, resulting in a humiliating sound that very much resembled a cat or another small irritable animal before run over with a unicycle. That strange visual aside, I stared blankly at the olive-skinned male beside me.

"Sup?" He murmured, just loud enough for me to hear over the chorus of hundreds of voices surrounding the gigantic bonfire. I stammered nervously.

"The sky- Olympus- that tree- that really tall redheaded kid over there-" I rambled, unsure of what Inshoukd answer him with. Shortly after my rambling began to gain speed, and lose a bit of its volume, his forehead and the palm of his left hand became very well aquainted.

Instantly I fell silent. My eyes dropped down to my feet nervously. I groaned softly under my breath. Around everyone else I was so smooth and suave, and anything but socially awkward. Now, with him here, I was tripping over my words, having my tongue tie itself in knots in my mouth and my head rush to think of something to make me sound like I'm not some weird, creepy, geeky stalker fanboy. Which, despite my hardest efforts, fails harder than an elephant attempting to dance ballet in ice skates.

Once his hand retracted from his face, he looked at me. His dark brown eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I thought- you- mad- creepy-"

"Nah. I just wanted to see how you'd react. I've been through much worse," he responded casually. I raised an eyebrow, sensing he was being just a little bit to casual about something like that.

I looked back down awkwardly. My hand flew up to tug lightly on my earlobe. Unlike his, mine were not pierced. He only had a few piercings, two in his earphones and one in the upper shell of his ear. I imagine it must've hurt. Which was part of the reason why I hadn't pierced my own, despite it looking actually, really cool. Yep. BT manly demigod, Percy Jackson doesn't like pain. Or needles. When I see them I want to pass out, or vomit.

I pinched the soft, fleshy hangy-part at the bottom of my right ear. I'm not sure why. Lately, I've been doing it a lot more often when I get awkward like this. Plus, I liked the way it felt. I don't think it's completely normal to have an almost-ear-fetish, but since when was anything about me ever normal?

Nico eyes me curiously. "What are you doing," he questioned. The raven leaned in slightly closer to allow me to hear him.

"Rubbing the fleshy hangy-thing on my ears." I mumbled. I mean, that should be obvious.

In the moment following, he'd burst out laughing. He covered his mouth, eyes crinkling up. They narrowed almost unbelieveably. I could hardly even see that he had eyes at this point.

"You mean the lobes?"

"yes! That's what they're called!" I exclaimed. Since this, the singing had stopped and all eyes were trained on us. I squeaked.

The teen beside me looked at the circle. "What?" He asked sharply. All eyes reverted back to the ground under his fiery brown gaze.

Without an answer, they resumed the sing along relatively normally. I still flushed softly from embarrassment. The top of my ears turned pink. I scratched the back of my neck akwardly. I recieved a shove as Annabeth reached behind Nico to poke me in the side.

"Stop being weird," She rolled her eyes. I could tell she was just teasing me, but...For some reason, I didn't quite like it as much as I may have otherwise. My cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

"I can't," I whispered back.

"Annabeth, if you wouldn't mind moving your arm I would be vey appreciative of you no longer getting fresh with me," Nico stated drily. Annabeth blushed and moved back, holding her elbows tightly. I snickered.

* * *

Later, after the bonfire, Nico, Annabeth and I wandered around. Annabeth was giving Nico a tour that I'd tagged along with. The blonde was sure to include all sorts of boring little details about the camp, like who designed the cabins, the big house, and multiple other things Im sure neither of us really needed to know.

Hamfway around camp, Nico looked at me questioningly.

"Is she always like this?"

"mhm."

"You two do realize that I can hear you, right?" Annabeth questioned drily. I laughed nervously.

"I love you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You too," she replied. I pouted. Beside me, Nico snickered. I reached over and smacked him upside the head withot thinking.

Really bad idea.

He instantly stopped and looked at me incredulously. He glared lightly and punched me hard in the arm. My mouth opened in a silent expletive of pain, grasping shoulder in my other hand. Ya know, the one attached to the arm that hasn't been shattered.

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes at us, "Play nice, you two. We don't need any more trips to the infirmiry."

Before she could finish speaking, I'd swung and hit Nico back, in his left shoulder. He yelped softly, before doing the same to me. I managed to dodge quite a few of the blows. However, I tripped on my shoe lace and fell backwards as the raven swung at me once more. Without Somethig to make contact with, his body weight lurched forward; dragging him down on top of me.

"Oof," he grumbled.

I stared up like a deer in the headlights. I tensed up, as Nico stood up casually again and brushed himself off. I remained on the ground, mouth open, frozen until Annabeth and Nico dragged me back up. I laughed nervously, before very smoothly stumbling around a few cabins towards my own.

* * *

**Well. That's it for today. Hope you enjoyed this installment, and I'll see you net time, whenever that is. I'll be busy for a little while. Making my debue as an utaite with two friends of mine.**

**Anyfans of Ib in the house? Heh. Sweet. Maybe I should tell you what it's a cover of. Ever heard of E? A sou? I have. I get to be Garry. :3**

**Eheh. I digress.**

**Oh, also,**

**'****"Che ci faccio più...Questo non può essere più vera. Non ne posso più, Sto perdendo la mia mente!"' Means, "What am I doing anymore... This isn't real. I'm sick, I'm losing my mind!" In Italian. For anybody that didnt know, or didnt use google translate for that.**

**Bye my lovelies. :3**


	5. The Coca Cola Connundrum

**FILLER CHAPTERS- jumps around- SPIRIT FINGERS!**

**Aiyah. Right now I feel like writing some...stuff. Nico's a little tease, and he knows it. Plus, I was sort of dared to write something like this. I have to. I'm sorry, peeps.**

**I like the idea of crack. Plus, I need something to keep y'all busy while I decide what all gets to happen after a certain point.**

**Plus- this Ives me space for an Ice cream monster. Jimmy gets what Jimmy wants.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

A few days passed normally. I was slowly adjusting to life at camp. I hung out often with Percy and Annabeth, and their satyr friend Grover. Still, I wasn't sure if all of this was even real, or not. But I went along with it. It was nice being around people finally.

Granted, I still missed my foster parents, and Bianca. But for some reason, being with Percy and his many friend me somehow felt even better. Many of them liked me. Though, everyone at camp seemed to still be buzzing about me. Whispering when I passed, and other such things.

Finally, after warning a small group of girls whisper amongst themselves a few meters in front of me, one came over. She was undoubtedly beautiful; with chocolate brown skin and curly black hair. She wore glasses, and some sort of shimmery stuff on her eyelids.

"Uhm, hi, Nico," she stated. The African American girl smiled at me.

"My sisters and so were just wondering if you wanted to come to a little party we're throwing."

"Any reason for the party?" I asked curiously. Somehow, it was oblivious to me how fondly she was touching my shoulder.

"Oh, no reason. Just to have fun, I guess," she giggled.

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Oh. Little did I know the many ressons 'not'.

* * *

Later that night, I stood in my cabin, a towel around my waist and damp hair gaming in my face. I ran my fingers through it, tousling it so hopefully, it would a bit of volume when it dried. My hair was so thick and heavy it often dried flat on my head, and looked almost like it was painted on.

I sighed softly, eyeing myself over in the mirror. My clothes were on my bed, ready to be worn. My button up shirt was ironed, and Id even cared enough to find a pair of dark jeans that didnt have holes in them. My purple hoodie was clean and laying next to the rest of my clorhes. No one else was in the Hermes cabin, thank god.

I tugged on a pair of my boxer briefs, before wriggling into the slightly tight jeans. They weren't even mine, I'd had to steal them from someone whom shared the cabin with me. It could've been anyone.

I slipped my belt through the loops about my waist. Next, I tugged the shirt on, inhaling the smell of fabric softener on the cloth. I sighed softly as I buttoned it up, leaving the top three undone. Otherwise, I would've been strangled. The hoodie followed. I shook my head to expel the excess water in my hair.

One of my cabin mates slowly opened the door. She eyed me curiously. "Neeks?"

"Don't call me that-" I snarled instantly. I blinked dumbly.

"sorry, Nessa. But don't call me that. What do you want?"

"I came to tell you to hurry your ass up, everyone else in camp is already there."

"fuck-"

I scrambled to pull on my sneakers, and place the piercings in my ears quickly. I managed to stab myself in the neck multiple times with the back of one of the studs. The others went in with much less pain.

I scurried it of the cabin, allowing the door to slam behind me. I hated being late. Well, at least if I wanted to be on time. I liked being late tommakemmy managers and agents mad. Dbut truthfully, tardiness makes my head ache.

Upon entering the pavilion, I had to squint. The bright light nearly blinded me, causing me to run into a large, very hard, very dense object whose clothing made a soft poof upon impact.

"Sorry," I mumbled and walked last them. Glancing back. I noticed it was a male, whom Id met just a few times. If I'd had something in my moth, I would've spewed it all over him.

"J-J-J-James-"

"Hey! It's been a long time, Neeks. What's up? They finally send you up here?" The older male asked. I remained speechless.

"What? That shocked to see me? How're mom and dad?" He asked me. I remained silent until he rolled his green eyes. He patted my head with a large hand.

"Come on, I know you can speak. I still keep in touch with B, she tells me abot everything in your life."

"She has no boundaries," I grumbled, finally.

James laughed. If you hadn't noticed by now, James had been one of the kids my foster parents took in. He and his twin either recently went off to study abroad. Now that James was back, I began feeling horribly suspicious.

Acter a second, I shrugged it off as nothing.

"Eh. Anyway, how's Europe?"

"It's European, dude. What do you expect? Weird French girls, amazing Swiss chocolate. Ya know, the works," he smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah, and didn't mom say something about you having a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I live wih her in Germany at the moment. You'd love her, she's a big fan," he stated, nudging me. He winked.

"Sounds like you're having fun. Don't tell me you ditched Matt somewhere in Russia; did you?"

"Nah, he's back in Amsterdam. He's spending a bit longer there than I was," his voice faltered slightly. It took on a different tone halfway through his statement, before flicking back. It happened so quickly, Im not sure it even actually happened.

I nodded. Hearing a girls voice, I turned. Annabeth was waving at me, as if to tell me over the music that played in the background to come over. I sighed.

"Nice talking kyou again, but someone's summoning me."

"No problem, little bro. Go have fun with your little posse."

"I DON'T HAVE A POSSE-" I snapped, before being shoved along towards the group of people Annabeth had motioned to.

I huffed. James hand ever really been around often. He was nineteen and in college already. I knew him okay when I was younger, fist st brought into the house. We weren't particularly close until more recently. Before he and Matt set off on their European journey of knowledge. Remembering something Percy told me, abot how my foster parents took in 'demigods', I wasn't surprised to see a foster brother here.

Even though I doubt any of his is actually real, I might as well enjoy it. It was nice bein around people. Percy and his criend's were great. They were quirky, and funny and I got along with them all pretty well. I'd never had propped friends before, so it was all kind of foreign. At the same time, though, after this, I don't know if I'd be able to go back to the lonely little life I had before.

A slight ways away from Annabeth and their friend, Grover, Percy stood surrounded by a group of guys. He was chugging what seemed to be an entire two litre bottle of coca cola.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!"

My left palm and forehead seem to be getting quite close recently. Annabeth looked at me concernedly, hearing the loud smack. I shook my head and told her I was fine, despite the driving red hand print on my forehead.

I don't always facepalm, but when I do, I facepalm with the force of the strongest man in the world, who knows the most interesting man in the world, whom doesn't always drink beer, but when he does; it's dos exxis.

Oi, I eat hyper easily, don't I.

Cheers erupted when the large jug of coca cola was finished off. Percy looked like he was about to vomit when Inlooked back over, but he held up the empty bottle triumphantly.

A girl, the same one who'd invited me to this little shindig, stepped up. She laughed and held her hands up.

"Okay, now that that's done with, maybe Percy will finally let us play spin the bottle."

Percy laughed, "sure thing!" He exclaimed, belching at the end of his sentence. He covered his mouth, embarrassedly. "Excuse me-"

I rolled my eyes at him. Then, it hit me. Spin the bottle. That's a game where you kiss people, right? I've never actually kissed someone before. And I would most certainly he dragged into this somehow.

I could just see Michael mocking me after this. He was a bit...promiscuous, I guess I could say. Even though I'd never kissed anyone, I knew how it all worked. He gave me very vivid details. Then x proceeded to tease me about still being a virgin.

Whoopdedoo. Make fun of me because I think it's gross shoving your penis up some random chick's vaginal orifice. Yeah, a no thank you. Besides, I'm not even all that into girls anyway. I suspect I may be bi sexual, at the least. I don't take an interest in most girls, but it there have been quite a few guys I've seen that pique my interest.

I dunno. I'm weird. I'm not all that into anyone at the moment, so it doesn't make sense why Im so nervous about this. It's about time I Did something like this. I'm fourteen already. I don't have much time to spear, Do I.

Afer being dragged down by the Stoll brothers, whom grinned deviously at me. A circle was formed around the empty coca cola bottle. I looked at the brothers.

"What did you do-"

"There's a bit of metal in the cap of the bottle. And we placed a strong magnet in Percy's pocket. Everybody's going to end up kissing him. And the best part is, Annabeth doesn't like this game, so she just has to watch," I was told by Travis.

"And you're spinning first!" Connor stated. My eyes shot open.

"I what-"

"Kidding. It's actually Grover. Then it's me, and next you," Travis rolled his eyes at me.

"I don't think any of us besides you is edgy enough to actually kiss him."

"Is that a challenge?" I questioned. They grinned.

"I dunno. You up to it?" They asked in unison.

"Oh, I'm up for it." I retorted darkly.

"Good. Then, you won't mind going all out for twenty drachmas?"

"Make it fifty, and I'll make it not safe for work."

"Deal."

* * *

After the game had started, and the girls on either side of Grover and Connor had stopped giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Though it was rather loud, and quite I books they were talking about me, since they kept looking over their shoulders at me.

It started with Grover, he'd chickened out, and passed the bottle to Travis. Travis smirked and spun. It landed just short of Percy. Though, it was much closer to him than the Asian teen whom sat beside him. Percy looked about to faint. He looked relieved when Travis refused plainly, and passed the bottle to me.

My hands shook as I placed it in the center of the circle once more. I grasped it, and spun hard. It turned around a few times, before slowly coming to a half in front of Percy. Percy looked like he was about to die. I smirked out of the corner of my mouth at the Stolls. Whatever a drachma was, I was about to get fifty of them. I think those are what Greek currency was, right? Inthink it's used here too..

I got up on my knees and edge closer towards the center of the circle. Percy's eyes bulged slightly. I heard the intake of breath from some of the people in the circle with us. Music still played loudly in the background. It distracted me only a little but as so reached out and grabbed Percy's collar. I dragged him forward.

I heard a soft gasp the moment before our lips collided. His eyes bulged out still. One hand remained on the collar of his shirt, my left hand wrapped around the back of his head. I grasped his dark locks. He tensed slightly. I could feel the best of his blush.

My head tilted to the side. My tongue poked lightly at his lips, causing him to gasp yet again. I'm sure he was utterly mortified. For some reason, I was rather satisfied with this fact.

After a moment of probing lightly around his mouth, his eyes closed tightly. I pressed myself closer, motivated by the idea of so much money. When I'd been into the camp store, everything costed a few drachmas. I have a feeling I'll be here for a while. I might need it.

I yanked lightly on a few strands of his dark locks, biting into his bottom lip at the same time. He yelped softly. I smirked and pulled back, tugging his lip along with me. He stared wide-eyed at me. I smirked still, and released his bottom lip. It made a soft pop sound. I licked my lips to break a trail of saliva attached to my own. The hand that's slipped down his net and stomach retracted from his thigh swiftly.

I returned to my place in the circle. The Stolls watched me, slightly bewildered. For some reason, they didn't think I would've actually done that. They sighed, sounding slightly defeated, and started pulling coins out of their pockets and counting as discreetly as possible.

anfre more turns were take , before a loud crash was heard somewhere behind us. I turned, and my eyes widened.

James stood with his back to us, doing through some weird like hulk transformation thing. I stared blankly, unsure what was happening until he roared, and tossed his head back. When he turned, he looked totally different. It looked like his skin was dripping. Like melting Ice cream, almost.

I doubted it tasted like chocolate fudge.

His teeth had grown into yellowed fanhair and horns sprouted from his head. I stared, unable to move an inch. People screamed and jumped up, weapons instantly in hand. Even the still-dazed Percy. I had no weapon just yet, so I was sort of fucked.

Rhat is until Grover placed a dagger in my hand, before galloping off. I stared down at it for a moment, before grippig it tightly. Truthfully, If I'd been trying to do anything, I would've failed. But at this point, instinct set in and I lunged at my foster brother.

I slipped on his melting ice-cream flesh and slid down to the ground once more. I groaned as I landed hard on my back. He looked down at me with bloodshot eyes. I froze. He roared, and lashed of at me.

I rolled away, and jumped back up. Other demigods had joined the battle, taking my failure as a lesson and not leaping on him like I had.

A girl with spikey blue hair helped me stand, before aiming her bow at his face from the twenty feet away I'd had to crawl to avoid hei trampled. She shot. It hit perfectly in his eye, breakin his glasses. Green slime spewed from the wound. I looked back at her for a moment, before diving back into battle.

Again, if I's a that had to think about it, I would problably be dead and covered in melted ice cream gloop. But, with a lot of help from the rest of camp half blood, I managed to survive with only a few cuts and scrapes.

Er...More like gashes and lacerations. I'd also slipped in the green monster goo,'and hit my head. Which knocked me unconcious.

The last thing I saw was 'James' fall backwards, lookig into dust on the way down.

When I awoke, no one had been assed to carry me to the infirmity. Though, Percy and His friends stayed behind to make sure I was okay.

I felt hands shaking my shoulders. Opening my eyes, I saw Grover looking at me concernedly. Percy looked away instantly, unable to look me in the eye. I smirked weakly.

I stood with the help of the satyr, and the one Stoll that hadn't already left and gone to bed. Connor looked me over. He grinned.

"Yiu sure took a beating."

"Yeah, by the ground," I grumbled.

i looked over at the pile of dust. Two horns stuck out of it. The dust was set with the ice cream gloop.

"Vafancullo." I spat. I'd never exactly liked James. Now I really didn't like him.

* * *

**Sup peeps? we're at 792 traffic views. Just like...you're blowin' muh mind. Like, oh my god.**

**So much yaoi in this chapter. O.o Im so sorry- ;-;**

**Elp, thanks for reading this. I Needed to gt this horny bunny out of my head. ****It Defrinetely had quite a lot of yaoi, and a cameo by my favorite redheaded OC. Seriously. I use him for everything. He was even in one of my Death Nkte fic, I love him so much.**

**and, I tried to make it clear. It's an imposter, here. James really isn't an Ice cream monster. Or at least I hope he isn't. O.O**

**Anyway-**

**I recieved a question from a guest. First of all, I'd like to ask all of you who review anonymously that have accounts, to please log in if you can and review like that. It makes it easier for me to answer questions like this, and not stretch out my already unbelievably lot AN's. Thank you. :3**

**Anyway, The question itself was about the yaoi part. I'm not quite sure whom gets to be seem or uke yet. I'm not even sure I like that idea.**

**But, I've already decided if they ever get that far, Nico's receiving. :3 But he's fiery, he can be seme in everything but...well, that. He can kick Percy's ass if he really tried, but he'll be nice be ause of his own personal tastes.**

**Oh boy, this is a bit awkward now. Whoopsies.**

**Also, translation time- "Vafancullo" is...it's a very bad word. The Italian equivalent of 'Fuck' and 'Fuck you'.**

**and I have no idea what the fuck the imposter is supposed to be. He's just an ice cream monster.**


	6. The Luis Armstrong Afiliation

**MORE CRACK CHAPTERS AS I SLOWLY BUILD UO THE ACTUAL LLOT OF THIS IN THE BACKGROUND- I SWEAR THIS ONE IS PREVELENT- I SWEAR TO GOD-**

**Also, I sort of wanted to express the amazing Luis Armstrong impression I imagine Nico having.**

**Have some more yaoi. Er...mentions of yaoi...? In dream form?**

**ALSO, 800 HAMMING TRAFFIC VJEWS AS OF THE MOMENT I BEGINNTHOUJ THIS. 1:28 am, Tuesday, 5/21/2013.**

**JUST...HOLY SHIT.**

* * *

Oh Gods.

Oh _Gods._

_OH GODS._

I woke up this morning with an erection. This isn't all that strange; really. That surf happens. But it doesn't happen after having a really weird, very gay dream about your very sassy, Most likely pretty straight friend/teen idol rock sensation djdjrkrkfnf-

Ehem. Pardon my seizure. It's just...

_Oh my gods._

Thank god Tyson isn't here at the moment. If he had been, I don't know what would've happened. I woke up in a cold sweat, flushed head to toe, with...Well, I told you about that already.

I don't even remember most of the dream by now. I just remember one little snippet of it, when I was sitting in what I assumed was my cabin, on my bunk, with a very naked, and very unashamed Nico Di Angelo straddling my waist and saying some not too family friendly things.

Oh my gods...What is wrong with me. Why did I dream something like that?! And why did I gt hard? Just-...Just what the Hades?! I mean, I understand. I'm a hormonal teenage boy. I get those in the mornings. But why the naughty dream rigr before? What significance could that possibly have? Why would I even dream that?!

oh...Wait...

The...The party was last night. Nico kissed me last night. He kissed me in ways I never actually thought were possible. Oh god, that sounds like something from some old lady porn book...

But he kissed me.

He _kissed _me.

And Im sorry to say, he's better at it than Annabeth is. Not that Annabeth is bad, or anything. He's just...Oh my god, why am I actually focusing on this? I'm straight! I like girls! I love Annabeth!

Though, somewhere in my mantra of 'I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight', the door to my cabin had been opened.

I rocked back and forth on my bunk bed, hugging my knees.

"I'm straight- I don't like boys- I'm straight- I'm Strahght, I'm straight, I'm straight-"

"Thats a little bit sexist, don't you think?"

I squealed like a pig and dived back. I pulled the blankets up over myself, even though Inwas fully clothes and hurried my face in the soft cotton sheets.

"What are you doing in here-" I demanded. Nico raised an eyebrow at me as he leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Chillin'."

I pouted, feeling my ears turn red under his scrutinizing gaze. He rolled his eyes at me and sat down at the foot of my bed. I avoided looking at him for the time being.

He eyed my cabin over curiously. Noting the guitar in the corner, he raised an eyebrow at me quizzically.

"You play?"

"A-A little bit," I mumbled in reply.

"Sweet," he said. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Ah...I came in here to ask you something, but now I forgot what it was."

I looked up, finally glancing over at him.

"Smooth."

"Shut up," he pouted.

I snickered softly and sat up again. The blanket fell back down to rest mostly in my lap. The loose tank top I wore hung off one shoulder. I adjusted it slightly, but t slipped down again. I pouted at it.

The raven raised an eyebrow at me. "You okay there, crazy?"

"Shut up, Sassmaster."

"Hey, I make it look good."

I rolled my eyes. He pouted at me.

"I make it sound good to-" he sang, taking it a little bit overboard, by going all Marya Carey with it. I pressed my palm to my forehead.

"You're retarded."

"You're just jelly," he responded plainly.

"Nah. I have my swagger, I don't need to be able to sing," I stated. I crossed my arms. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, but you do. I'm sure you sound like a dying cat. Prove me wrong."

I stared blankly at him for a second.

"Well?"

I squeaked softly and looked away. "I don't wanna.."

"Do it," he commanded.

"Pushy-" I mumbled before hesitantly beginning. I admit, I was a little flat, and a es of the notes I was trying to hit were out of my range. But I didnt sound like a dying cat. I hope.

"Okay- for one, you can't sit sitting down. Two, you're really nasal. The sound isn't coming from your chest," Nico stated. He stood up and motioned for me to do the same. Hesitantly, I obeyed and looked at him warily.

Without warning, I felt a hand on the center of my back, pushing me into a slight arch. His other hand rapped my chin upwards, before resting on my chest. I squeaked, unable to move for a few seconds.

"Breath deeply," he commanded. I obeyed without thinking. He nodded slightly.

"You have strong lungs. Use them."

I blinked dumbly, brow furrowif. I already was using them.

Sensin my confusion, he elaborated. "Before you weren't breathing deeply enough. You were singing with your nose instead of your mouth. You have to feel it in your diaphragm."

I nodded slightly. Other than that, I didn't move a muscle. My breathing was slightly shallow. My heatt rate had sled up, and became softer at the same time. Why, I'm not auite sure. But my body felt slightly weak.

Nico stepped back and my tense muscles relaxed.

"Watch," he stated. The boy stood up straighter. He closed his eyes for a second and shook his arms and shoulders out. He rotated his neck. I could hear a few faint pops. I winced, but he remained unfased. Finally, he ceased all motion and opened his mouth.

"Deep inside,

I see only the darkness

When I call, and no one is there

I can't help but hope

That maybe I just can't hear-"

I stared. Sure, seeing him on a stage was one thing, and on an ipod another. Busy standing at arms length, and hearing his powerful voice, though despite having such rich undertones, was naturally high pitched for someone sour age-It really sounded more like a girl with an extremely low voice, but I imagine his range stretched much farther down tham what he did just now, and travelled quite far. The acustics in my cabin weren't bad. All the windows and how high the ceiling was made for a pretty decent practice area.

I stood there in slight awe for a second.

"You like that? Heh. Made it up on the spot," he winked at me.

"if you're gonna be singing like that, a little more classical, with a lot of inflection, you should have some emotional lyrics. But, if you're going for something a little more jazzy, you want it to sound like you've been eating sharp rocks."

I stared for a second as his face contorted slightly. He continued on. And I must say, he was rather good with impressions. His Luis Armstrong was spot on.

"I've been gargling

with brolen glass

And gasoline to help me sing-"

I snorted softly with laughter when he stopped. He grinned at me.

"You like?"

"You sounded just like him- how did you donthat-"

"Practice. I can also do Dave Mathews, Michael McDonald, Macy Gray. Neil Young, the singer of ACDC and Morissey," he stated casually. Instared.

"What? That's my thing. I do impressions. It ets bored, and if Michaek gets bored, he'll break something. Either himself, or something expensive, so...It's kind of my responsibility to make sure that doesn't happen."

I blinked dumbly for a second before snickering in amusement.

"Basically, you're a baby sitter with many voices."

"Essentiallh," he responded. I laughed, before receiving a stern glare.

"Now get back in position. I want you to sing now, it can be anything you wanna say."

I nodded obediently and did as told. I admit, it certainly sounded better. However, Nico wasn't satisfied.

"No, you're trying to go too low. Try a bit higher, and keep your back straight. Tighten your abs so you can control your breath better," he responded, walking around me. He stopped behind me and pulled my shoulders back forcefully.

"Keep your head up. You're singing to the sky, because the air makes you louder. The ground just muffles you. Project."

I nodded, gulping softly. The hands that remained on my shoulders caused my muscles to tense.

I opened my mouth again.

"Smelly cat, smelly cat-"

I stopped, thankfully. I'm sure the way I croaked from envoy's ness was about to make Nico's ears bleed. the door opening, whichhad distracted me, drew both of our attention towards it.

Grover raised an eyebrow at us, and our awfully close, and compromising position. Nico with one hand on my shoukder and the other on my side while he stood close enough for me to feel his breath on my neck. I blushed deeply.

"There's a situation, and Chiron needs to see you. Both, of you." The satyr stated, deciding to ignore the tension on the room. Nico stepped away from me, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Any reason you won't tell us about this situation?"

"All I know is it's about your sister." Grover responded; sounding solemn. Instantly, the

raven's entire demeanor changed. His brows furrowed In what I assumed was worry.

* * *

**Holy shit.**

**908 traffic views in less than twenty four hours of my last update, as of the moment I finish writing this. 1:14 am, Wednessday, 5/22/2013.**

**Jist...Dudes. My mind can't take all this. Just...woah. It's Blowing up.**

**But, anyway, spasm over. Now about the chapter.**

**Heh. This is super short this time. But, the idea I had right here is sort of clogging my brain up for a bit. So, until It was out, I couldn't write anything else. Hopefully, I'll have something up soon Pertaining a bit more to the plot. I have an idea, BT no idea how to articulate it just yet.**

**Don't expect too much from me this week, I've decided to take the initiative to focus more readily on my music, which also includes my singing and the small or hesyes of instruments I must practicento maintain my skill. And prevent boredom.**

**As well as sports camp starting in a few weeks, I'll be busy. I aloooogize in advance, but I hope this counts for something.**

**~Love~**


	7. The Lotus Paradox

**Sup, bros? Ah. I decided I might take my time with this one. My creativity comes in spurts, and this is one spurt s not as big as the one that caused my daily updation spree. However, I will still attempt to keep this as oftenly updated as possible, because I know people like it; and I enjoy writing it. Some people won't think twelve reviews is very many, but to me, it's a huge number. Every time I see it, I smile just a little bit.**

**also, this whole chapter was conceived in my brain Afer reading something rather smutty last night. No, not too much Yao this time around. It was justthefact it mentioned Nico's eyes being smouldering. I pictured it, and then this practically wrote itself.**

**However, I must warn you of POV switches. First is Percy's. I'll do my best to indicate these switches; by stating so after a like break. But I don't want it to be too particularly cheesy, nor do I want it to be confusing. This is just one of those chapters that's difficult to write in first person. I was tempted to switch to third person, but I'm saving that for something else.**

**Hint, Kenchiku-ka, if you see this, be on the look out for some very large penem in my next story. All thanks to you.**

* * *

Nico left almost immediately after Grover had come to alert us. Part of me was thankful for this, though another part, equal in size was disappointed. I decided not to dwell on the fact I seemed to miss being around the boy after he'd left. Most friends feel that way, it's totally normal to miss the people you seem to be getting close to.

Then...Why don't I feel that way with Annabeth, then? When she walks off, and we part ways, I feel no significant feelings of loss, or lonliness. It's just, okay. Annabeth's gone off to bed, I'm alone now. Heh. Maybe it's just because our friendship is still in the honeymoon phase.

all friendships to through this. This sort of a time where you want to be near each ther, hanging out constantly. You crave to know more about them, and to get closer to them as quickly as possible.

I dunno...It's just so confusing. I've only had a few people I'd gotten really close to. I'd been through something similar with Annabeth and Grover, though it was nose here as intense. I didn't feel so nervous, or giddy around them than I do around Nico. I only really felt my heart flutter with Annabeth. At least until now. But I dunno. I may just have a random heart murmur.

After dressing, I made my way to the big house. I couldn't deny the feeling of worry in my gut. Nico looked very strange when he me heard the news, like he was trying to contain himself, but he didn't know what he had to contain. I understand that Nico is still a child. He just seems so mature sometimes. Before was one of those times. His face seemed to age ten years, and his posture resembled someone whom had just gone through something extremely taxing. He was young. Extremely so. It just didnt seem fair he could look so old sometimes. Not did it seem fair that he had to.

I don't know his whole story. However, I had heard from Annabeth he was homeless for over a year after leaving a hotel he'd had to stay at with a strange family member that he and his sizer had run away from. I knew he had foster parents. I'd heard him mention them multiple times. But never from his own lips had so heard him say anything about living on the streets at only seven years old.

Insighed softly. Once I reached the big house, I instantly noticed that Nico wasn't there yet. I frowned. Chiron sat in his wheelchair form next to a coffee table. It was made of clear glass, and covered with random knickknacks that'd been left there.

"Percy, where has Mr. Di Angelo gone? I was informed he would be coming with you."

"I'm not sure sir. He sort of just...disappeared."

"Dissapeared?! Mr. Jackson, Nico Di Angelo is a highly powerful demigod. He does not even know his strengths yet. Very easily could he have accidentally summoned something, or gone somewhere, or turned into something, by accident.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't informed I had to baby sit him," I snapped. Chiron looked slightly taken aback. I instantly looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

* * *

_nico_

I Sighed. Sitting in my cabin, I stared at a letter on my nightstand. It was sealed with black wax. The stamp of a skull was pressed into the wax. A lump in the envelope piqued my interest greatly. My hands shook slightly as I licked up the envelope, simply addressed, _Nico _in curly calligraphic figures.

I peeked the wax away from the bottom half of the envelope. I stared blankly for a moment, as I registered the simple message.

A skull ring that matched the stamp on the letter fell onto my lap. It had a small but of that same wax in one sort of the raised skull shape. The ring itself was made of silver, concideringl it's weight. I slipped it into my finger, my right hand instantly feeling weighed down.

Inraised the letter up once again and began reading off the parchment. My lips moved along silently with the words, until I froze towards the end of the letter, explaining everything in my life up until this point. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"...Dad..."

* * *

_Percy_

I glanced up as I heard the big house door slam shut. Nico strolled in. His smouldering brown eyes held what looked like slight disbelief or worry. Possibly both.

He took a seat on the sofa beside me. Noticing a glint out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a ring on his left ring finger. The raised, bejeweled skull asked unfamiliar. I frowned slightly.

"Mr. Di Angelo."

"Chiron," the voice beside me mumbled.

"As you may have been informed, Ms. Bianca Di Angelo is presumed dead. However, an attack on her university is not conclusive enough. We suspect she may have gotten out. She, like Nico, is very powerful. Most of the damage is estimated to have been caused by her attempting to defend herself. No videos of the incident exist to our knowledge, so it is just a theory," Chiron began.

I tried to listen. Nico's delicate brow furrowed deeply with what Inrecognised as worry.

"We suspect she is somewhere in California."

"We were born in California...we have family there, it makes sense she would try to go there. But she can't have gotten there so quickly," Nico responded. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Chiron's gaze rested momentarily on the ring in his finger.

"I see you received the letter from your father. However, you do not know the dangers of California. Even though both of you are children of Hades, and California beig the place the underworld resides beneath, it will stil he dangerous. Especially since you will be taking Mr. Jackson with you, along wih one other demigod."

wait. Hold up. Just for one second, please. Nobody ever told me this. And Chiron makes t sound like he knew all along who Nico's dad was! How was he so sure? What letter?! It could have been forged! I don't even think Hades writes himself. Besides, isn't it only official when they send a floaty-glowy thing with their symbol?

"Mr. Jackson, you look confused."

"hades yeah I am! How are you so sure his dad is hades? Nico hasn't been officially claimed."

"Hades was worried for his safety. He spoke with me, briefly, to arrange the letter stating exactly whom his father was, and to deliver the ring that is rightfully Nico's. The other Gods would have been furious to learn that Nico and his sister had survived this long. They were born just before the treaty was agreed to."

I felt like hitting myself. That treaty took place in the nineteen thirties, or something like that. There is no freaking way that Nico Di Angelo is over ninety years old.

"There's no way, Chiron! That treaty was agreed to in the thirties!" I protested. Nico looked even more confused than I was. Chiron smiled at the two of us.

"Yes. It was. Nico was born in the thirties, the date no one really remembers. The large fire that overtook a hotel, killing Maria DinAngelo and everyone else on the premises. Except her two children, whose bodies were not found."

I looked at Nico. His mouth was slightly open. He looked shocked.

"How- how is that possible-"

"Your father, Hades protected you from Zues's attack. The hotel was hit by lightning. Both of you barely survived. After, he sent you to the Lotus hotel, so you would be safe. The gods have no power there. You were frozen in time until, Your uncle you believe it was? Ah, really, he was a furie. After he'- Er...she? Had taken you out, you and your sister lived on the streets, and the rest, both of you I'm sure know."

I felt like I'd just been slapped in the face. I'm sure Nico felt the same.

"That- that can't possibly be true! My foster parents would have said Somethig itIt was!"

"They did not want to frighten or confuse you until it was absolutely necessary. They did the same with the many before you. Matt and James were not aware of their position as powerful sons of Erebus. Nor does the girl they just took in last week. What was her name? Luka?"

Nico frowned. "How do you know her?"

"She's your half sister."

It was a bad idea to take a sip of water that moment. I spewed the water all over the boy beside me, nearly dropping the glass in my hand. Identical glasses were in the table- two more of them. One in front of Nico, another near to where Chiron sat.

His face contorted into what looked like disgust.

"Oh my gods- I am so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to-" I squeaked, dabbing at the wet side of his head.

He swatted my hands away, irritated. "Leave me alone, Percy- I'm fine. Water dries-" he grumbled.

I sat back awkwardly as Chiron began speaking once more.

"Anyway, Mr. Di Angelo, your father is Hades. One of the 'Big Three', as we like to out it here. The other gods- Posedon and Zues dislike him. They made a left never to have children with mortals again. All of whom have broken that pact. However, they get rather angry. I suspect one of two things happened," Chiron began.

"Either some very powerful monster that we haven't managed to keep track of found her, or Zues finally snapped, and is going to anihillate all living children of Poseidon and Hades."

I winced. I really hoped it was the former, over the latter. Zues had a lot to thank me for, after the Titan War. And who was he to say whose kids needed to die?! He had Thalia, for Hades' sake!

Nico looked down gravely. His dimeanor changed. You know, Intalk about him looking like a cute, sweet little kid. And he managed that to some extent now, but never before had I seen him look so mature. Granted, I'd only known him personally for a little more than a week, but we'd seen a lot of es higher during that week.

Nico sighed, as he looked back up at Chiron. "What do you want us to do?"

"pick someone to take with you, and go to see Rachel. She lives here, in the big house.. She is our oracle. Mr. Di Angelo, you must go alone. You are the leader of this quest.

* * *

_Nico_

My hands shook as I left the big house a shirt time after speaking with Rachel. The prophesy I had recieved wasn't particularly long, though it was nerve-wracking.

_Trio of fire and water ascend_

_Three become four_

_one descend_

_one betreyed_

_two left alone again_

But I couldn't deny how worried I felt after hearing it. I wandered around camp for a while, just thinking. I stopped in front of a rather large, ebony black cabin. It was made of marble, with a skull above the door. Braziers held green fire on either side of the door. A scrolled metal sheet above the door read what so already knew on sight.

_Hades._

I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The inside was just as dark as the outside, with gold silky curtains covering the windows. I flipped on the light switch and stared in awe at all the marble. It was horribly extra agent, with carved black marble pillars, and rich oak wood bunk beds. There were only a few of them, concidering the treaty meant to prevent Zues, Ooseidon and Hades from havin children. I scoffed softly at the thought. They were all such hypocrits. According to Percy, they Ll had children anyway.

Insighed and sat down in the glossy white marble floor.

* * *

_Percy_

After the meeting with Chiron, I hadn't seen Nico for several hours. I'd known he'd gone to see the oracle about the quest. Even though our current oracle was alive, and still a human being, taking prophesies was still tricky business. Sometimes, it made you go insane just from the idea of knowing The future.

I ran into him at dinner time when he came over to my table, tray in hands. They shook slightly, and his eyes looked dead. I smiled softly at him and patted the seat beside me. He took it, and played his tray down, head following suit.

"Percy, I have a bad feeling about this quest," he mumbled. I glanced over at him curiously.

"Did Rachel say something weird," I questioned through a mouthful of my gyro.

He sighed. "She mentioned something about descension. I don't want to tell you the rest..."

I admit, it hurt, being denied knowledge to a quest I was part of. But Inunderstood why. It was obviously bothering him, and I didnt want to push.

"It'll be okay, Nico. If your sister is anything like you are; then she'll be just fine."

"heh...Bianca made me what I am today. She raised me after we left the...lotus resort, Chiron said? Heh...It's still so foggy. I remember something about a resort in Los Vegas. But other than that, it's all blank..."

I nodded solemnly. "That place does it to you.."

"you've been?" He asked curiously. I nodded.

"Heh...Then Inguess you'd know better than I do, concideringl my ninety year old memory must be slipping," he cracked a faint smile at me. I laughed.

"Yeah, you old coot. That's Definetely it."

He laughed softly at me. He looked back down at his plate, poking around at the pasta with his fork. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah, not really. I'm just..::thinking...Haventnyou ever realized how spaghetti intertwined? Sort of like, threads of life...You eat one, the whole layout changes, but like performing an action in real life."

"You are not seriously thinking that deeply about food, are you?" I asked, jokingly. He nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"I always knew you were crazy."

"not as crazy as...your mom!" He retorted. I snorted.

"You did not seriously just do that."

"Oh but I did," he responded cheekily, slurping a few noodles.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back at Annabeth, whom had come over to our table. She eyed me curiously. I blinked dumbly, while Nico happily slurped away at his spaghetti, seemingly in a much better mood.

"Hey, boys," Annabeth greeted. She sat down on my other side.

"Sup, Annabeth," the two of us stated in unison.

"We're gonna go on a death quest tomorrow. Wanna come with?" Nico asked casually, licking the marinara sauce off his full lips.

Annabeth's expression was priceless.

* * *

**Welp. That's it for tonight, Imtried to fight my writers block. Ah.**

**I'm thinking things get to happen. I'm thinking Nico loses his mind faster than before. Because ai think we can all agree he was going sort of insane. All creative people are insane.**

**And a out all the yaoi comments; dude- I'm trying to keep it at a minimum, because a lot of you I suspect read this for the developing plot, and may not be huge fans of Perico. But I will ander this question one more time.**

**Percy will sort of be submissive...Nico will problably be dominating that. But, I don't think Percy would enjoy having something shoved up...there, too too much. Besides, he still needs to ease into the fact and knowledge that he likes the little scruff ball known as Nico Di Angelo. So unless I lose my mind,'or somebody comes up to me on the street all,**

**"MAKE PERCY AND NICO HAVE SEX!" It won't be happening very soon. And when/if it ever does, I don't really want it to be too detailed.**

**eh. I dunno. Maybe if the fangirls behave themselves, I'll write a smutty Drabble for them, ne? Just so I don't have to jump into things here. I don't wanna screw it up with random PVP.**

**also, 1,138 traffic views and counting.**

**-brain explodes-**

**THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY BECOME MORE SUCCESSFUL THAN SLENDER. I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW.**


	8. Message to readers!

**Hey! Sorry for making you think I was updating twice in one night.**

**no. I just wanted to tell y'all something you may want to know. Inhate doing this, Bit I didnt want to wait until chalet eight to say something.**

**I mentioned this in my Drabble series. So, if you haven't read that, check it out. It's random, you may like it. It may mentally scar you. But anyway, in chalter seven of that- Hatsune Nico, I stated that if we could get this story, Imminent Flow to 20 reviews before chalter ten, I would cosplay Nico and post the photos on my tumblr account.**

**I really wanna do this, but I feel that this title baby needs a few more reviews. I dunno. Seeing people enjoy his is my motivation, and hearing from y'all is the best motivation ever!**

**So, rate and review, be on the lookout for my updates. I'll include a link to the photos if we get there.**

**Until next time,**

**Priest**


	9. Arousel, part I

**Hey y'all! I started writig this is up as soon as I woke up this morning. I think I've come into a new creativity spurt. I'm gonna ride this one out. Expect me to be writing and updating my drabbles excessively. Also, he prepared for like- te new stories that I'm writig for people? Heh.**

**This whole chapter was written to my metal playlist, consisting some heavier Falling in Reverse, namely I'm not a vampire, and a Japanese song called Reon. I feel like they fit Nico for some reason. I've always pictured him as a sexy insomniac with no boundaries. Heh. Also, I've felt inspired for a few days now. So I've decided to release the sizzling tingle that is my brain, which is abuzz with random song lyrics and plot bunnies.**

**I have a serious migraine from it all.**

* * *

The morning was tranquil. The sun had it yet risen above the death trap know as the lava wall, nor had it casted its shadows on the sundial. The Hermes cabin was abustle inthis early morning hour. Multiple inhabitants were already raving towards the showers. i sighed softly as I picked up the duffel bag with the few things I had with me in it. I felt a ball of paper hit in the back of the head. I winced slightly, more annoyed than Anything.

Glancing back at whom I suspected had thrown it, a young boy by the name of Derek, he wasn't there. Instead, he was standing behind Travis, whom was going through his own things to find what I assumed were propper clothes, which he lacked at the moment. I averted my eyes. However, not quickly enough to be completely oblivious to the dirty look I recieved from the twelve year old.

I huffed softly to myself, throwing the duffel bag over my shoulder. I raised my middle finger to the small blonde boy on my way out. He glared at my back, murmuring what I'm sure was 'faggot'. I smirked to myself, adjusting theheadphones I wore over my ears.

_Kakinaguru fuan no katasumi ni_  
_Eien o negau kimi no te wa_  
_Rinkaku o egaite_  
_Yokotawaru kibou ni kararete wa_  
_Genjitsu o toozaketa basho e_  
_Nigeru you ni_  
_Boku wa hantoumei_  
_Tsutau koto no nai hohoemi o_  
_Tada sore de yokatta_

_Ikisaki wa soko ni atte_  
_Shiawase wa koko ni atte_  
_Kawariyuku hibi ni naita_  
_Moshimo kono te de boku ga_  
_Tsutsumikomeru no naraba_  
_Arienai genjitsu o norotte_  
_Negau_

My head bobbed along with the foreign lyrics. I smiled faintly, the hard guitar and drum beats, awfully soothing. The woman's voice coupled was simply perfect. Needless to say, this was my favorite song at the moment. I prefer other people's music, and it seems that Miku-tan did as well, concidering this was a vocaloid song to begin with. I sighed softly, eyes closing. Very little of my own music was on here, just a few first drafts of song lyrics and backing tracks I'd come up with. But it was still rare for me to listen to my own stuff. I find it weird and, well...awkward. Too familiar for my own tastes.

_Ikutsu mono risou ya tomadoi o  
Oiyatte warau kimi no me wa  
Boku dake o mitsumeta  
"Naze koko ni umarete shimau no ka"  
Tanjun na nagekake wa awaku  
Nuritsubusarete iku  
Kokkei da  
Chi no nagarenai boku wa egakenai  
Hedatareteku sekai_

_Kagirinai bokutachi no monogatari wa_  
_Sono yubi de kimi ga sotto_  
_Owarasete shimau_  
_Hari ga tomaru made sono toki made_  
_Soba ni ite..._  
_Azayaka ni someagete_

_Kawaranai mono ga atte_  
_Itsuwari wa koko ni atte_  
_Kawariyuku hibi ni naita_  
_Kuchiteiku sabishisa o_  
_Shiranu mama tooku naru_  
_Sono te o tomete kurereba ii to_  
_Negau negau..._

Before I knew it, the song was over. I sighed softly to myself, eyes opening once more. Somehow, with my eyes closed, I'd managed to find my way to Percy's cabin. Annabeth was already waiting there outside the door for him. I took off the headphones, though the new song that began blasting I could still hear rather clearly. I flushed softly from embarrassment, realising it was my own. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that one of your songs?" She asked curiously, though it didn't exactly sound like a question. She already knew she was right, and seemingly just in search of confirmation of her rightness. She smirked. The expression on my face must have told her what she already knew without my permission.

"It's good. Is it new, or have I missed an old track?" I shrugged at her question.

"It hasn't even been professionally recorded just yet," I answered, handing her the headphones. "You can listen if you want, I get embarrassed when I hear my own music."

She laughed softly and took the headphones from me, before placing them over her ears and closing her eyes. I pressed the home button on my iPod touch and restarted the track.

_They say_  
_"you're just a kid, you can't do anything'_  
_They say,_  
_"Wait,_  
_you'll see what I mean one day"_  
_I say,_  
_"I'm king for the day"_

_Waiting and watching, I'm just a spectator_  
_to your great victory_

_Listening, I am forced to listen to your screaming fans_  
_I don't_  
_understand what I feel for you_  
_Anymore_

_We may be just children_

_No idea what we're doing,_  
_We will make it through_

_We may be just_  
_children,_  
_But come with me, and we'll be kings for the day_

_Remember_  
_the nights_  
_we sat under the stars_  
_Thinking about a beautiful nothing_

_Imagining, what it would be like_  
_To be among the shining sky of night_

_We may be just children_  
_No idea what we're doing,_  
_We will make_  
_it through_

_We may be just children,_  
_But come with me, and we'll be_  
_kings for the day_

_Come with me, and we'll be kings for a day_

_Ahhh, I've waited oh so long_  
_For this moment to become_  
_Mine_

_I've waited so long_  
_For you to COME_  
_We've waited so long_

_We may be just children_  
_No idea what we're doing,_  
_We will make_  
_it through_

_We may be just children,_  
_But come with me, and we'll be_  
_kings for the day_

_Come with me, and we'll be kings for a day_

Annabeth opened her stormy grey eyes. She smiled at me.

"It's good. If it hasn't been recorded yet though, who's playing the piano in the background?"

"I am..." I mumbled. SHortly after I responded, Percy opened the door to his cabin. He looked at us curiously. Annabethy grinned.

"Did you know Nico played the piano?"

"Nope?" Percy's brow furrowed in confusion. I huffed softly, flushing with embarrassment. I quickly pulled the headphones away from Annabeth, sure she was about to hand them to Percy. For some reason, I was even more nervous playing it for Percy. After all, I'd written the song after I came here. The piano in the big house proved to be in tune, and it'd all sort of started there. My muse was still a mystery to me. However, I had a strange feeling in my gut that I was looking right at him.

Percy looked at me curiously. "Whats with the headphones? Listening to something? Ohh- can I hear?!" He grinned excitedly. I groaned. Annabeth looked at me, still grinning.

"Yeah, Nico. Show him, the song is really good. Don't be embarrassed, we're fans," She giggled. I groaned and begrudgingly handed Percy the headphones. He grinned at me and placed them over his ears, as I yet again restarted the track.

"Only for you, Annabeth," I grumbled. She grinned at me. I sighed. Remembering that we were kind of supposed to meet Chiron before we left camp, for a final briefing, and him wanting to teach me a few things really quickly before we had to leave, I stared at them. The song was almost over by this point, but percy seemed to be extremely distracted.

I groaned in annoyance. "Guys, I think we have to be somewhere-"

Annabeth stared at me before shrugging. "We'll be outta here quickly, don't worry."

"Yeahk, but Chiron wanted to see me early, see us all early."

"Well, lets go now. Anyway, it was good," percy stated casually and handed me back the headphones. I sighed and let them hang around my neck again.

"Then let's go, Chiron said something about needing to teach me shadow traveling.." I grumbled. Annabeth stared for a second. The night before, she had been informed of my parentage. To which, she was shocked and excited, But now she seemed a bit shocked herself as well.

"Oh right- Son of Hades," She mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed about forgetting. I suspect she didn't get much sleep the last night. I refrained from teasing her about it. I assume her pride in herself would do anything but swell. However, this would cause a large lump on my head to swell instead. She seemed like she may be the violent type when angered.

I sighed and grabbed one of each of their hands to drag them along impatiently. I wasn't so much excited for this, but anxious. After this, the whole camp would surely know about my lineage. Nobody here really seemed to like Hades too much. Really, I don't actually care what people think of me, if I don't care about them. It's just that there's a lot of them, and most are bigger than myself. My fear is not of their opinion, but of being trampled to death under one thousand different flip flops in the middle of a summercamp.

* * *

After dragging a very hungry Percy away from the dining pavillion as breakfast began, we found out way to a clearing. Chiron was waiting for us, suddenly mamanging to gro the hindquarters of a mother fucking HORSE.

I stared in disbelief at him while Percy and Annabeth approached him casually, as if it was fucking normal for your paralyzed fucking camp director to suddenly become MOTHER FUCKING PINKY PIE. What next, is he gonna pull a freaking rainbow unicorn flying thing out of his european man purse?!

Annabeth looked back at me. My shock and confusion must have showed, for she snickered and went back to grab me and drag me forward. He smiled at me, and began to explain very technically that he was a centaur, and a bunch of other things that I was too busy staring at his horse half to pay attention to. I merely nodded absentmindedly.

After that, Percy and Annabeth went off to the edge of the clearing to watch, while Chiron began explaining shadow travel to me. I nodded along with his words, now paying attention.

"You must be careful. One mistake, and half of you may end up in Chinatown, the other in Iceland. And also, successfully shadowtraveling causes fluctuations in natural hormone levels, causing mood swings, and sexual arousel."

I blinked dumbly.

"S-...Sexual arousel?" I coughed. Chiron nodded.

"Yes. As well as extreme lethargy, due to the amount of energy it takes. I do not expect you to be successful your first time around."

"B-but, you said sexual arousel? as in, like..." I stated, awkwardly shoving my fingers together, interlacing them. As if it would somehow come across to mean '_boner'_. Chiron sighed softly.

"Yes, Mr. Di Angelo. _Sexual_ Arousel."

I felt faint.

* * *

**AND THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER EIGHT, PART ONE. I've decided to write this one in parts, ya know...Just cause I could. And techinically, this only counts as 7.5. Not eight just yet. Heh.**

**Welp, that was it.**

**As promised, and song that NICO DID, was written by me. Ya know, 'King for a day'. Yeah. That was me. I'm tempted to write out the rest of the instrumental track and perform the whole thing. But I'd need a youtube account to actually show it to people, and I don't think Bakeito-chan would be happy if I hijacked hers. Anyway, The one before is a vocaloid song. I forgot whom did it, but it was covered by Miku-tan, whom is absolutely fantastic. Check her out on youtube. IT's called Reon. The same one I was listening to. :D**

**Everything but the first paragraph and the beginning AN, thingy was written on my laptop. IT's making my lap hot by this point. This took me an hour total, not including the breaks I took or my spazz sessons, or the fact I was virtually married three times today.**

**Shoutout to Josh, Nudoru-sama and Mun-chan. :D**

**Part two coming out very soon, I hope to have it finished sometime in the wee hours of the morning, like, three am at the latest. Hopefully I'll be able to post it by then, too. I jst needed a break, and I felt inspired, so I wanted to update today too. But in order to actually complete the song I wrote specifically for this chapter, I need to hold my horses and update quickly, and then move on to do that.**

**See you in the next chapter of whatever I make.**


	10. Arousel, part II

**Hey y'all! I'm back on the iPod of hell for tonight, sadly. But I'm doing my best!**

**Earlier I was imagining a montage of Nico just like...running into walls with a boner to I'm not a vampire by Falling in Reverse, and that was sort of my insoiration to write this. Yep. Also,'somewhere in the middle of writing this, I changed the song up to the Len Kagamine version of 'Mr. Taxi' by SNSD. Still fell asleep, though. I'm sorry I've failed you-!**

* * *

After bickering with Chirom for a short while, he'd convinced me to run into a brick wall. I clenched my eyes before I made impact, expecting to meet the brick with bruising force. But instead, my foot caught on a root and I kissed the morning dew off the grass I'd fallen face-first into. I swore and sat up again. I could hear Percy laughing at me. I flipped up my middle finger as I stalked back to where the humiliation had begun.

Chiron had erected a large brick wall towards the edge of the clearing and instructor for me to think of the spot next to him as I ran into said wall. He'd told me to focus on the shadows surrounding the clearing. The sun still hasn't risen yet, and it was still dark. I suspected it wasn't even after four or five in the morning.

I sighed, and ignoring his advice for the third time, repeated my actions. I jumped over the root, and just when Inthoight I'd make it-

"FUCK-!" I kissed the concrete.

I could still hear Percy laughing. However, it sounded like it held pity as well. I didn't want pity. I wanted him to choke on that stupid banana he was eating. nobody laughs at Nico Di Angelo!

Within an instant of my anger, and briefly thinking that if I was over there, I would've shoved the stupid banana up Percy's nose, my body was enveloped in utter blackness. I admit, I started to panic, before tumbling out of what I assumed was a portal. I rolled into Percy, landing with my head in his lap. I groaned.

I sat up. My head spun like some sort of rollercoaster, and my body ached-again, like I was just on a rollercoaster, even from the short distance I had traveled. Chiron clapped pointedly, ignoring the fact I hadn't gone where he wanted, or really done as told. Though I'm sure he was aware of my frustration with the older male.

However, now that I had shadow travelled, I felt weak. And Percy's lap was so comfortable that I didn't even try to get up. I just curled up on my side with my head on Percy's lap. He squeaked instantly. I wrapped my arms around his thigh, tempted to just to to sleep right there.

Annabeth snickered at me, completely ignoring how mortified her boyfriend was at having my face nuzzling into his crotch. I smirked slightly. This made for good vengeance too.

However, it was short lived when Chiron galloped over majestically, his salt and pepper, well groomed hair flapped in the invisible wind of my mind.

Once he arrived, he pulled me up by the back of my hair. I instantly yelped and jumped upwards. He released me, and though he looked sternly, his eyes glittered with slight amusement. I rubbed the back of my head, trying to sooth my abused locks. I looked back up to Churon. Percy's face was beat red. I'm sure he felt like he was dying.

_Good_. I grinned.

Chiron clapped me on the shoulder and smiled slightly. "Very good display of shadow traveling. However, that was a very sad show of your skill of taking direction."

I bit my tongue- quite literally, to prevent myself from saying, _"I can take a lot of things in, but usually they don't like to enter my ears," _Which I am completely sure that I would get in a lot of trouble for. Also, knowing people in the Hermes cabin, they would manage to find out, and I'd have both a scandal on my hands, and dish duty.

I nodded, instead, and tried to make myself look like the perfect little non-perverted, adorable, sweet little boy that I was never capable of actually being. When I try to be innocent really, it just comes off as coy, and that's the point when I get called 'slut' and punched in the face. Heh. The only thing I've ever done was kiss Percy against his will, and try to take a nap on his crotch. I don't think that makes me a slut.

However, my mind is pretty dirty. You have no idea how hard I was laughing on the inside when Percy was attempting to eat his banana in one bite only. My perversion is problably really hightener right now though, because I am pretty sure I have a tent in my jeans.

"It's getting late. The sun is rising, you should get going. Percy and Annabeth have rations packed for all three of you," he smiled kindly.

"And Mr. Di Angelo, when you return you have dish duty for your lack of attention to my instructions."

I huffed. THis blows. And it was definitely the only thing that actually like, blew because otherwise I wou-...I'm awful, aren't I? why am I still talking?! I sound ridiculous, some awkward, weirdo virgin that looks like the love child of Kellin Quinn and a bug, granted the most beautiful Kellin Quinn/Bug child that there has ever been, with an extremely awkward erection in the middle of a clearing as the sun rises, while Percy is still trying to shove the banana down his throat whole, about sex and his awkward erection!

...But now that I think about it, I problably should sound like that, because that is exactly what I am at the moment.

But seriously, Percy needs to stop doing that with the banana, or else I'm going to have to hit him. With his stupid banana.

I sighed, rubbing my temples as Chiron galloped off once more. I took a deep breath through my nose in an attempt to calm myself that way. It didn't work. My heart still raced in my chest and I still couldn't think clearly, because _something _was sapping oxygen from my brain in order to stay exactly like the brick wall, ie. _erected, _and it was growing increasingly difficult to think like this.

Throigh my augmented mental struggle however, I managed to hear Annabeth stand up and say it was time to get going. I nodded and followed the other two out of the clearing, still battling with myself.

* * *

After making it out of camp without instance, I pulled the headphones hat hug around my neck back up over my ears, both so neither Percy or Annabeth could hear that I was listening to Kpop- It's SNSD, it's good. That still doesn't mean Indeserve no shame, though- and so I wouldn't have to talk to them about...anything, really. Knowing Percy, he would try to praise me for shadow traveling so well, ask me how it works and suddenly become aware of the tent in my jeans, which I'm sure wasn't all that noticeable, even Thiugh it felt like Everest was attached to my crotch, blush, look away and resume trying to swallow a banana whole.

Which really wasn't fucking helping!

I huffed softly to myself, grumbling incoherently in Italian, which I knew for a fact nether of my companions spoke, saying things I wasn't even sure I was conscious about saying.

"Vaffancullo-" I swore, as in my distracted state, tripped on a root as we decided it would be a good idea to take a short cut through the woods. Did they learn nothing from 'Little red riding hood'? This time it could be, 'little red Nico hood' and knowig other people, they'd throw me to the wolves and run.

You don't have to run faster than the wolves, just faster than the person behind you. Annabeth is a smart girl, I'm sure she knows that. Bt you can't out run tree, roots. One, because they don't run, and two, because you'll trip on them.

Like I did.

I groaned as I stood back up. I dusted the dead leaves and dirt off my dark t-shirt. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. The knapsack I had was on my shoukder, opposite the one I fell on-and not attached to a stick, by the way, so I couldn't exactly blame it on the weight.

By this point, Percy had stopped and came back to make sure I hadn't hurt myself on the fall. I waved him off as casually as one can with scraped everything and a boner. I really can't do anything casually right now, though, can I. Fuck. If I'm such an all-powerful son of Hades, why can't the Gods cut me some slack about I dunno, _everything? _But apparantly that wasn't going to happen, and I was stuck discussing this with the person I least wanted to discuss sexual arousel with.

"So- when you shadow travel, it messes with your hormones, and you just like...Er hard?" Percy tilted his head to the side innocently. I groaned mentally. At least he'd finally eaten the stupid banana.

"Pretty much. I dunno how long it lasts, but I assume it'll go away soon. Though I'm pretty sure it's affecting my process of thinking about things. My heads going crazy seeing perverted things," I stated. I coughed into my right fist. I refused to look at Percy, and opted to frantically looking around the surrounding areas to find something else to stare at as we walked.

I blinked, staring at a piece of very oddly shaped wood, attached to a large oak tree. I snickered openly, covering my mouth with the palm of my left hand. I felt my eyes crinkle up conciderably.

"Hey- morning wood-" I pointed out through my fit of laughter. Percy seemed to have already been blushing. If he wasn't before, though, he deffinitely was now.

"You're awful!" Both Percy and Annabeth stated in unison. Both flushed a nieye right scarlet. I giggled again, shrugging.

"Not my fault," I stated. However, Annabeth still opted to walking several feet ahead of Percy and I. He snickered softly.

"Don't mind her, Annabeth just gets sort of freaked out about that stuff."

"Really? Crazy smart, and just plain crazy Annabeth Chase is afraid of the male genetalia? How do you guys do it, then?" I asked, completely expecting Percy to explain to me how that actually worked. Well...I mean, I know how..._that _works and all, it's just...Uhm, anyway-

However, Percy looked totally mortified. He stared at me, face contorted into one of disbelief, and slight disgust at the idea.

"No- no way- I'm still a virgin here-" he stated frantically, wavif his hands in front of me.

Well I'll be damned. He seemed to be horribly suggestive at times- ie. _trying to swallow a banana whole, _But now it makes sense that he wouldn't understand what he did. I assume he was pretty sheltered when he was younger, but not this much so. I sighed softly. Being around him nonstop until we reached our destination, and found my sister was going to be Hades.

Heh. You like that? I'm starting to embrace all this demigod stuff. I jumped though, as the ground beneath my feet rumbled, before leaping over a tree root to catch up to Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

**ITS DONE! Like, three hours later than expected, but it's done. I like, passed out somewhere around the time Nico kissed the brick wall.**

**Ah. There's like, a line in here where you can tell where I switched songs. When Nico starts getting like, super perverted is about where I switched songs. Funny though, because with this version of the song, I can just see Nico in his cabin, blasting Kpop and dancing his little heart away. I have no idea though, where the Hades this actually came from. I'm so sorry. D:**

**Also, I like the extremely naive, innocent Lercy idea at the moment. Trust me, I'm trying here. I'm struggling to get better at writing as him, and finding ways to like how I'm doing it, so bare with me here. This is a little bit of experimentation.**

**Also- I actually think I'm going to write a drabble about Nico's oh-so-obvious Kpop obsession. But I wouldn't blame him for loving SNSD, Sunny is so pretty- Maybe I'll just say he thought they were pretty, and got hooked. That's how most guys who I know listen to it get hooked- XD**


	11. WARNING: TItal change

**OI NOT AN ACTUAL UPDATE. I'M SORRY. BUT I NEEDED TO WARN Y'ALL THAT I'M CHANGING THE TITAL OF THE STORY. HOPEFULLY, YOU WILL STILL WANNA READ IT.**

**But I decided that I dislike the name. Everytime I looked at it I wanted to hit myself in the face and just go like, "vaffancullo-" because we all know that must be Nico's favorite Italian word. It's certainly my favorite word.**

**But, I didn't know what to change it to until now, like, eight chapters later. I heard Glutamine's version of the song Tokyo teddy bear, which I suggest you listen to, I'll try to add sort of a link at the bottom of this so you all can listen to it, and read the translations and understand exactly WHY I changed the tital. I couldn't take this onje seriously, almost. But after I heard this song, I found the inspiration, and it helped me to organize my thoughts a little bit more for the next few chapters. I've also began writing a song because the flood of inspiration from Tokyo Teddy Bear has been so huge.**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I hope as many of you as possible see this and continue reading this, because I really want to show you all that it is going somewhere, and finally I've figure out the route. No more stalling.**

**The link to the amazing song is, watch?v=nwTbAl2p51Q**

**PS. I added in case FFn didn't want the link to show up.**

**See you all very soon, I'm in the process of writing chapter nine as I say this.**

**Goodbye, for now. :)**


	12. Sorry about this, guys

**Ah. I have some things to tell y'all.**

**This story is officially on hiatus. Or maybe it's over completely. I dunno if I'll ever pick it up again. And instead of living it like that, the people who've read this deserve an explanation. Some of you I'm sure are glad this story is ending.**

**I am.**

**I had a bit of a crisis somewhere during my search for inspiration. I realized just how low I'd set the bar, exactly how much I was playing a character to play the characters in this story...How reminiscent this was of some of mynfirst(horrible) fanfics. I...I dunno. I'm sorry, those that actually liked this and read it...**

**I just don't feel comfortable with it anymore. I'm not sure that I'll take it down, but if I do it's because I'm too embarrassed to keep it up.**

**That is not me. That is not my writing. That is not how I speak, really. I'm sorry.**

**So, this is it, I guess...**

**Bye.**


	13. Final

**I will never pick this story back up again. I've put it down indefinitely. The idea originally was mine. I had an entirely different plan for it. It was going to be decent, at the very least.**

**I am not sure if I have multiple personality disorder, but I'm beginning to suspect that I do. I did not write this. I did not plan for it to end up as it did. Though, I can not assure you that anything I write myself will be any better. In fact they may be worse, as they will never be very entertaining. I hope this at least provided a few laughs for someone. Wether it was at how absolutely terrible the story itself was, or...hmm. I guess I should give this other personality a name. I'll call her Emelia. Anyhow, weather it was how awful the story itself was or Emelia's intended humor, I hope it was mildly entertaining.**

**I apologize to anyone who actually enjoyed this. I don't think that I will delete it, but one day I might. Simply having it up is causing me severe anxiety about people coming on and looking through what I've done, and I say that because it appears as if I wrote it.. This being among the early things I've done myself, which are easily as atrocious.**

**I apologize for how horrendously long-winded 'Emelia' was. I also apologize for my own lack of talent and originality now that I'm starting to write by myself. I cannot say 'I'm sorry' enough time to make certain I am forgiven, or to resolve any amount of shame I will undoubtedly feel for the rest of my life. I hope this will suffice.**

**I'm sorry. Goodbye.**

**I hope none of you stick around long enough to see what I write myself.**


End file.
